I him, I her
by Merines Shinku
Summary: He hates her for existing and she wishes him to drop dead, but apparently someone thought it would be PERFECT to place them together.
1. Marriage is

**a/n And Merines Shinku is back! Since the previous story had quite a heavy theme, I'm lightening this one up by a lot. But don't worry, you'll get the drama later. After all, Meshi loves drama :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, only this plot. Araya Co. belongs to my friend... May you lead a good business, Nando :D**

**Thank kuma-kun for helping ^^**

**Fanfiction didn't allow periods... the original title is [I... him, I... her.]**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Turn 01. Marriage is…**

**C.C's POV.**

Dreadful!

Perhaps the gods or whatever hates me, no that's just not possible. No one hates me. NO ONE.

Well maybe there is one, one single person that loathes me. He thinks my existence is a bother to him. Don't get me wrong, I hate his guts too.

And guess what? That person is my dear HUSBAND.

Well, actually he's not my husband… yet. We're getting married very soon, something I am most definitely NOT DELIGHTED about. How did this happen? I'll tell you how. It all started with a simple joke, A DREADFUL JOKE.

_Several days ago…_

_Charles Lamperouge the head of Araya Co. Ltd., a real well known real estate agent was having dinner with Kay Blanc, CEO of the interior design company Horizon Co. Both of them were considered not sober, not sober at all._

"_Charlie, my friend! We've known each other for what, 40 years?" Kay asked his childhood friend._

"_Kay-Kay! It's 42 years!" Charles said very intoxicated._

"_Oh really? That's great isn't ittt? Anywayyy, since we are performing a joint venture we should make it big! Get some engagements going on!" Kay said half conscious._

"_Ah, great idea! My stupid genius son is very troublesome! He's never been on a date! Can you believe that? I mean he's what? 32?" Charles said furrowing his eyebrows._

"_No, Mr. Lamperouge… He's 23." A girl known by the name Ivory Blanc told the large man._

"_Potato patato! Ivy! You shouldn't be so serious! Drink, drink!" Charles said happily._

"_Sir, I'm underage…" Ivory noted before taking a sip of her juice._

"_Nonsense! You are what, 20? Drink!" Kay said giving his niece a bottle of beer._

"_I don't drink beer, Uncle… It makes your stomach big…" Ivory said dropping her head slightly._

"_Are you saying we have big tummies?" Charles asked giving her a puppy dog face._

"_N-No! I mean it will give you a big stomach if you continue!" Ivory said putting her hands up._

"_Ahahaha! Don't mind it! Then grab a cocktail or something! You're an adult! CELEBRATE!" Kay said cheerfully._

_Ivory reluctantly accepted a dry martini and drank slowly._

"_You were saying, Charlie?" Kay said returning to their previous topic._

"_I was saying, Rerosho has been single for too long! He needs s to get laid!" Charles said loudly._

"_How about we get him engaged? Ivy here is single right, Ivy?"_

"_NO!" Ivory screeched._

"_Ah, must you scream? Come darling, Rerosho is a fine young man!" Kay said offering while grinning._

"_I'm not single!" the 20 year old shrieked. "I have a boy friend!"_

"_AAAH? IS THAT SOOO? WELLLLL BREAK UP WITH HIM HAR HAR HAR!" Charles said laughing before taking a big gulp of beer._

"_Pardon?" Ivory asked spitting out her martini._

"_HAR HAR HAR Charlie's just joking, Ivy! Joking, hah! But you could consider it! Rerosho is a fine young man!" Kay said once again._

"_Yes you said that already just now… Why me though? YOUR daughter is also a loner like him! They'll be a perfect match!" Ivory added the last part smiling a little._

"_AHHHHH! KAY-KAY BUDDY! IVY IS RIGHT! YOUR DAUGHTER KNOWS MY LITTLE SONNY RIGHT?" Charles said laughing hard._

"_WE SHOULD GET THEM ARRESTED THEN! I MEAN ENGAGED! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kay said completely unaware of the deal he just made._

"_WE SHOULD! HARHARHARHARHAR!"_

"_C.C…. please forgive me…" Ivory said looking away._

Forgive me my ass, now I'm stuck with HIM.

Just because my father made a silly remark, I'm to marry my mortal enemy. Why is he my mortal enemy? Well it's quite simple really, we hate each other. Why do we hate each other? WE JUST DO.

He's Lelouch Lamperouge, eldest son of the prestigious Lamperouge family, founder of the Araya Estate Agent. They are well off, they attend many events, throw many parties, dine in high end restaurants, wear designer outfits, in other words: they are filthy rich.

I don't hate him because he's well off, I hate him because he's not well bred. The nerve of that guy! Do you know what he said to me when we first bumped into each other?

"Your lime head is sticking out too much, could you move over please?"

I hate him.

Then he just had to study in the same university as be, not only that, he's in EVERY class I attend.

I hate him.

What is amazing is that he and I always stand even when it comes to grades. Well there are moments where I win of course. Moments where he wins? We are talking about me here. Forget about that narcissistic male.

Thank the gods that I don't live anywhere near him, otherwise I'd murder someone already by now. Who could stand being with someone so egoistic and arrogant?

He thinks he's awesome? Well he's not! I'll crush him one day, make him beg for mercy.

"Ms. C.C., the limousine is here to pick you up. Mr. Lamperouge said he doesn't like to wait."

I really really really hate him!

* * *

**Lelouch's POV.**

I am going to murder my father!

What was he thinking? Alright, I maybe single and I may have never dated anyone. That's just because I've never found anyone interesting. Sure I have many fan girls, it makes sense, I am after all good looking. But they're just fan girls, I could never date them!

BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY FATHER CAN ARRANGE ME TO MARRY!

Worse, marry my mortal enemy!

Why her of all people?

That lime headed egoistic slob for my wife? I'd rather cut my head and place it on a silver platter. No, that can't work… Nunnally needs me, my precious little sister! How could my father make me marry someone? Nunnally needs me!

Rolo too of course, my baby brother! How could I forget about him? He's my only brother! They both need me!

And yet here I am, in a dinner involving my engagement with HER.

C.C. Blanc, is that even a name? Never mind that, it's not important. She is my enemy I tell you, my mortal enemy. Why? Well it's simple, I absolutely hate her.

She's a slob, she's arrogant, absolutely narcissistic and egoistic. Worse part is that she's close with Nunnally! I swear, she's trying to poison her to get back at me because I beat her in the last semester's exam! Second worst part is that her whole existence is a waste of land, time and money! So what if she's smart? Her brain's rotten!

So she has an army of fan boys, so what? I don't even understand the basis of that, what is there to like about her? Sure she's got a nice body and a pretty face, hey I know how to appreciate you know, but anyway! That's just it! A good shape and a good face is good, but her personality is a ship wreck!

Look at her! She's conversing with Nunnally like it's the simplest thing in the world, away from my sister witch!

"Hello… Lelouch." She greeted me in that oh-I'm-cool-slash-enigmatic tone.

"Good to see you… C.C." I replied her, faking a smile.

"What a beautiful fake smile you're putting. I almost thought it was genuine." The witch said stoically as she stood in front of me.

Curse you, witch, curse you. She's the only person who could see through me, and I hate that.

"Well at least I can make an emotion, unlike someone who pretends to act cool." I retorted back still keeping said fake smile. Hah! Take that you slob.

"I choose to be devoid of feelings, it's easier to handle the fans." C.C. said flipping her hair. "At least I don't get raided by my fans."

"You witch."

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Charles sat grinning at the pair, "Stop glaring daggers at each other you two, you're engaged! You should be happy! Right, Kay-Kay?"

Said "Kay-Kay" just nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, Charlie is right, you should be smiling! It's a happy event!"

"How are we supposed to be happy when we were forced into this?" Both young adults asked in sync before glaring at each other.

"Don't mimic me, witch." Lelouch said icily.

"Oh? Wasn't it you who mimicked me… boya?" C.C. said smirking.

"How dare you call me that, witch!" Lelouch asked gritting his teeth.

"Why not? I am older than you… boya."

"By one day!"

"Still counts."

"No it doesn't!"

"You two are so in love…" Lelouch's mother, Marianne Lamperouge added clapping her hands.

"Says who?" Both of them answered in unison yet again.

"Stop copying me! I'd never fall for someone like her! I hate existence!" Lelouch said grumpily.

"You stop. Humph, you think I'd even accept it if you actually fall for me? I'd rather die." C.C. said spitefully.

"Ara, ara, youth… So straight forward to each other… Be careful now, your words might just bite you back." Marianne said winking.

"MOM! _Please_¸ I'll NEVER fall for this, this, thing!"

"Excuse me? I am not an object, mind you. And here I thought you'd at least be a real gentleman for once." C.C. said crossing her arms.

"I am always gentlemanly!"

"Says who? The voices in your head?" C.C. sneered at the raven haired nobleman.

"What voices in my head? Don't be foolish, you foolish witch." Lelouch said shaking his head feigning disappointment at the noblewoman.

"They seem to be deep in love don't they? Why don't we bring forward the wedding to say… Sunday?" Kay asked the two parents seated near him and his wife Miranna Blanc, often called Mira.

"Ara, what a wonderful idea!" Miranna said happily. "We can be in-laws sooner then, Mari!"

"It would be so delightful, Mira!"

C.C. visibly flinched, "Mother. Please. Sunday? It's only 5 days away… How can you finish the preparations? It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, C.C. darling! With the Lamperouge-Blanc power, we will get it done in 1 and a half day! Right, Mari?" Miranna said looking at her friend.

"We can even get it done today!"

"BULLSHIT." C.C. and Lelouch said together.

"Tck, tck, don't use bad words you two. It's improper. Well it's settled then! Marianne and Miranna, we'll leave it to you." Charles said grinning.

Both mothers smiled brightly that the whole room was literally… bright.

C.C. and Lelouch sighed in defeat as they sank to their seats and glared at each other, again.

And the dreadful Sunday came…

"We are gathered here today to celebrate life's greatest moments to give recognition to the worth and beauty of Lelouch Lamperouge and C.C. Blanc's love. Should there be anyone who objects this unison, please stand up."

"Right here." Lelouch muttered under his breath.

"Don't copy my sentence." C.C. said cooly.

"No? We shall carry on." The pastor said ignoring the two. "Let us move on to the vows… Do you, Lelouch Lamperouge take thee, C.C. Blanc as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do-o…" Lelouch said feeling a chill run down his spine. He was sure that came from his mother.

"And do you, C.C. Blanc take thee, Lelouch Lamperouge as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I wish I don't."

"AHEM."

"I mean, I do." C.C. said bored.

"They are so meant for each other… Until they both made the same mistake by saying the wrong words…" Miranna said dreamily.

"Do we have the wedding rings?"

Rolo, being the ring bearer, handed the small bands to each young adults.

Lelouch gave out a fake smile and prepared himself to force the ring into C.C.'s finger until he saw her bend her ring finger, "Not there, another finger."

"AHEM."

"… Fine." C.C. huffed.

Lelouch, still fake smiling, finally forced the ring into C.C.'s finger and the latter hissed before fake smiling too. The bride, smiling evilly now, pressed on Lelouch's finger hard before slipping the ring in.

"Ahem… I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" The pastor said extending his arms in a dramatic way.

Lelouch swiftly circled his right arm in C.C.'s lean waist and pulled her in.

"Don't you dare, Lamperouge." C.C. hissed.

"You think I want to, witch? Besides it's only on the cheeks." Lelouch said grunting before kissing his bride on the cheek.

"You may now kiss the bride, on the LIPS."

"The bride doesn't want to be kissed." C.C. quipped.

"And the groom doesn't want to kiss." Lelouch added.

"Just kiss! Or you may not leave this place!"

Both young adults gulped before sighing in defeat but glared at each other.

"Well you heard him." C.C. said simply.

Lelouch rolled his eyes before dipping his head to give his new bride a peck.

"Congratulations, you two. May you have a happy marriage!" The pastor said grinning.

Both of them rolled their eyes before fixing a fake smile on their face and turning around to walk down the aisle.

C.C.'s best friend, Kouzuki Kallen and her boyfriend Gino Weinberg clapped at the two of them while smiling. Oh they had no idea what was really going on, no idea at all.

Smiling beside them like a foolish lovesick couple were Lelouch's cousin Euphemia and his best friend Kururugi Suzaku who were surprisingly friends with C.C.

They took the car to the reception, which was at The Peninsula. These people really know how to live good, a room that costs 850,000 Yen was nothing to them, so was the ball room.

The bride and groom both changed into gold outfits, to symbolize their wealth of course. Along the way, some off handed comments were given such as, "Nice dress, it would've been nicer if a woman actually is wearing.", "I don't think a boy in an oversized tux would understand the beauty of a lady's body." and "I don't suppose you see a lady around, do you?"

The newly wedded couple soon found themselves cutting their wedding cake, where C.C. all the while smiling shoved half of the first slice of the cake roughly into Lelouch's mouth.

"Here, _honey_, have some cake."

Lelouch spluttered unceremoniously before glaring at C.C. and restrained himself from shoving the other half into her mouth. _Remain a gentleman, remain a gentleman…_

"Can't stand it, can you? Lelouch Lamperouge just had to keep his image…" C.C. said low enough for only the raven haired young man to hear as they walked together again, this time exiting the area and going up to their penthouse.

Lelouch remained silent but kept his smile, it was not long later before he "accidentally" stepped on C.C.'s gold dress. In other words, he tripped her. Oh but he's a gentleman, and a gentleman always helps people in need. Despite said people was a conniving witch.

"Are you okay, _honey_? You should watch were you are going." Lelouch said smiling evilly as he held C.C. close to him.

"You did that on purpose." C.C. muttered.

"Of course, but no one knows that." Lelouch whispered to her ear.

"Lamperouge…" C.C. hissed.

"Blanc…" Lelouch said plainly.

"You're carrying me back."

"And why should I do that?" Lelouch said scoffing.

"You tripped me, and my stiletto broke." C.C. said dangerously close to his mouth.

"… Fine." Lelouch said picking his bride up, "Let's go, _baby_."

The people around them cheered, Miranna and Marianne gazed dreamily at them, Charles and Kay laughed loudly and the friends of the couple cheered and gave wolf whistles.

* * *

**Lelouch's POV.**

This witch is heavy!

I practically threw her on to the sofa the moment we entered out penthouse.

"Watch it." She said monotonously before pulling her dress up, revealing her very broken shoe and a swollen ankle.

"I did not do that." I really didn't, I just tripped her.

"You're wrong, you did do this. Sure you tripped me and made me break my heel, but when you spun me around just now I twisted my ankle. Wonderful isn't it?" The witch said bored before she stood up and tried to unzip her dress in front of me.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" I was completely taken back when the dress fell to the floor with a loud thud. Was it really that heavy?

"Changing, what else? Do you actually think I'll walk around in that heavy outfit?" Lime head pointed at the clothing on the floor.

I shrugged and turned away, no way in hell am I going to let her know that I've never actually seen a girl's body. Yup, no way. Thank god for the piece of clothing she wore underneath the dress, I might have gotten a nosebleed otherwise. Like I said, I appreciate.

"Help me. I can't walk."

Ah great…

I walked over before huffing and muttering, "So troublesome."

I reluctantly gave her my hand, "Hurry up."

"What? No. Carry me. To the toilet." Who does she think she is? I'm not your slave, witch!

"Why should I? Go to the toilet on your own." I told her before walking away to unpack.

Strange enough I didn't hear any protests for the lime head so I continued to unpack the materials for the work I have to do. What? Do you actually think I don't have work to do just because I'm it's my wedding? Let me tell you something, we are university students, we have tons of work to do. Wait, why am I speaking for the witch? I have lots of things to tend to.

Soon after I unpacked half of my luggage I heard a thud from the living.

What now?

I went to check where that sound came from and voila, it was the witch… again. Only, this time she was in two very, let's say, revealing pieces of clothing. Yes, yes, she was in her undergarments. Lacy, black undergarments… NO. Forget about that, yell at her first!

"The hell are you doing? Change somewhere else, will you?" I pointed at her.

"I can't, Sherlock. I told you, I can't walk. It's all your fault, remember?" She said oh-so monotonously.

Curse this witch. I huffed and picked her up, ignoring the fact that she was almost naked and ignoring her stupid smirk. I once again dropped her, on the bed this time.

"Aren't you nice." C.C. said in a teasing tone.

God I hate her.

Finally after 1 hour of packing and cleaning up, showering, etc., I could claim my place in the bed.

One problem, there was a witch on it.

"Scoot, witch. That's my place."

"Guys sleep on the floor."

"Like hell that'll happen! Scoot! I'll divide the place so scoot!" I roughly pushed the witch away and took out a measuring tape to divide the bed.

"Wait, my side is smaller."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

C.C. pulled out a ruler and showed me that indeed her side was smaller.

"BY AN INCH."

"Still counts."

"Fine." I moved the tape a little. "Now sleep."

"Yes, dear…" The witch said mockingly.

"Lights out." I ordered the witch, since she's being obedient I'll command her around.

"…No." And she's back…

"Fine at least dim the lights." Ah she listened. "Good night, witch."

"… Boya."

Yup, no doubt.

I really really really hate her.

* * *

**a/n Phew, they're insane... even the pastor. At least C.C.'s parents are normal people... in a way. Ivy made an appearance! Yay! Well, just give me your opinions! This fic will not go for more than 12 chapters... I think... Who wants Orange to appear? HUH? HUH? Who else do you want to appear? Milly? Lloyd? Name them and I might consider :D**

**Anyways, reviews are love!**

**Toodles.**


	2. Love is

**a/n Howdy lads! Yeah, early update, don't expect it to be so frequent. I'm glad you all like this new fic, it'll be a intermezzo between FitH and another fic I am going to write soon enough. Did I just spoil something epic? Anyways, move onwards towards the love-hate relationship!**

**Thanks to kuma-kun for helping again!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

**

**Turn 02. Love is…**

**Lelouch POV.**

Dammit I can't sleep! Even if the lights are dimmed I can still feel the brightness penetrating my eyelids!

Foolish witch, why should I let you win? You're asleep already right? Humph! I'll turn off the lights!

I silently walked over to the witch's side and switched the lights off entirely-the switch was on her side, don't give me that look! It's not like I wanted to go to her side!

The dimmed lights are out! Hah! It's not so bad, witch. You were just trying to give me a hard time weren't you?

Satisfied that I got to have the lights off I slipped back to my side of the bed. Ahhh, comfort…

"… No…"

No?

"… Please…"

"Please what? Who are you? What do you want?" I whispered, this is not happening, ghosts don't exist. They just don't!

"… Release me…"

"R-release you? From what?" Don't tell me it wants to possess me? I had to get help… The witch was the only option… unfortunately. Never mind that! Get help!

"Hey, witch—"

"… Let me out…"

Ohhh… It's coming from you! Hey, you scared me, witch! Wait…

The witch sleep talks?

I smirked, this is new… Well everything is new since I practically know not much about this witch, aside from her brought up in a rich family and having a rotten attitude. This is interesting… Maybe I could get some dirty secret out of her?

After all, you can't remember what you sleep talk about, can you?

I put on an evil smile, let me bother her a little bit. I pinched lime head's nose and she started talking funny. After a while I got bored and just wanted to shut her up so I tried to kick her off the bed.

Learned something, the witch is heavy.

So I decided to draw on her face, by now she's tossing and turning on the bed.

Learned another thing, the witch's movements are very rapid.

I slipped as I tried to steady her movements and I fell over.

Learned yet another thing, the witch is actually pretty small in size.

Yup, I fell over and ended up tangled with lime head. Weird thing is she shut up and hung on to me.

Found a new blackmail material.

I let go off her because I crossed the line and went back to my side of the bed. At least she shut up.

WRONG.

She started mumbling things again like "Ivy, let me out." Or "It's dark."

Dark?

Ahhh…

Found another blackmail material, so the witch is afraid of darkness. This sure is fun… if she had stayed silent.

I sighed and went over to hug-yeah you heard me, I HUGGED the witch, okay? I did it because I need sleep. And if hugging her a little will grant me that sleep then I'll do it. It's not like she'll know of it or anything…. right?

WRONG.

Shortly after I hugged her and let go, she started mumbling again. Damn… I had no choice, if I want sleep I need to hug her all night. Yes, no choice, ALL NIGHT.

I went to grab a bible placed it on my side of the nightstand. Who knows I might need it…

"Here goes nothing…" I said to no one in particular as I hugged the witch close.

Don't give me that "Aw, fluff!" look.

Doesn't matter, it's not like I like her or anything.

Nope.

I really really hate her.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

C.C. groaned as she snuggled into the warmth, she had never felt her pillow so warm. She never felt her pillow so long and… filled with edges? Wait, her pillow was breathing?

C.C.'s eye snapped open, something doesn't feel right. She was facing right, she was sure she fell asleep facing left. And whose hands were on her waist? She lifted her head up.

DOT DOT DOT

Lelouch was sent flying to the carpeted floor.

"Ow… Huh? Wha…?" The still dazed Lelouch mumbled and looked at C.C.

"What do you think you were, hugging me so early in the morning?" The green haired girl spat at the guy on the floor.

"Hugging you? Who was hugging you?" Lelouch asked furrowing his eyebrow. Genius he may be but his memory sucks.

"You were, who else?" C.C. said getting annoyed.

"Huh…?" Lelouch thought for a while, "Oh… Well it's was your fault!"

"MY fault? Please do explain for you confuse me."

"You were mumbling in your sleep and hugging you was the only way to shut you up." Lelouch mumbled.

"What? Why would you care about this kind of things? What right do you have to hug me?" C.C. spat at the black haired male.

"It's not like I care! You were making too much of noise so I couldn't sleep and I'm your husband, genius." Lelouch retorted. Who knew he could pull the husband card?

"What? Husband? Since when?" And folks, another genius with a rotten memory.

"Uhhh let me think, YESTERDAY?" Lelouch sarcastically said.

"What? Proof!" C.C. demanded.

"This freaking thing on my finger!" Lelouch said holding up his left hand to show a shining gold band around it. "What don't tell me you have amnesia? You forgot? Are you sick?"

C.C. stepped away from the bed and walked further away from Lelouch, finally her back hit the dresser behind her. Lelouch placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. The green haired witch shook his hand away and spotted a ruler.

With a swift movement she grabbed the ruler whacked Lelouch's hand.

"Ow, what the hell?" Lelouch said rubbing his hand.

"Don't touch me however you like, whenever you like!" C.C. took a stance, she held the ruler above her head, "I'll cut you into half!"

"What? How is that even possible with a ruler?" Lelouch nearly shrieked.

"I can even cut you with a bendable ruler!" C.C. said enraged.

Now it was Lelouch's turn to back away, "Hey, calm down. Peace, peace…"

"You don't get to just touch me just like that!"

Lelouch almost let out a squeak, almost. He then spotted the bible he placed on his nightstand last night, with the speed of a turtle he went for the bible and held it up.

"What do you think you're doing?" C.C. asked squinting her eyes.

"Er… Listen! Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. **It is not rude**, it is not self-seeking, **it is not easily angered**,** it keeps no record of wrongs**.** Love does not delight in evil** but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. See, C.C.! Don't be so violent! The bible forbids it!" Lelouch said nervously.

"I. DON'T. CARE. And why press on those few lines? Huh? HUH?" C.C. asked swinging the metallic ruler as Lelouch tried to dodge.

"C.C.! NO, DON'T!" Lelouch shrieked.

C.C. kept on her assault on Lelouch and the two of them didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Room ser—"

"AH, C.C.!"

THUMP THUD

"STOP C.C., STOP!"

THUMP THUMP THUD

"PLEASE NO, ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

SLAP SLAP SLAP

"IT HURTS, IT HURTS!"

CRACK CRACK SNAP

"No, this is not enough! You need to be punished because you touched me!"

"AAAAAH!"

The room servant grinned slyly and left the two newlyweds alone, not wanting to bother them, much to Lelouch's chagrin.

* * *

"Lelouch! Yo, buddy! How's married life serving you? OMG what happened to your neck? Why is it red?" Gino asked.

Before the raven haired young man could answer, Rivalz Cardemonde asked, "WOW, LELOUCH! I didn't expect C.C. to be so feisty! How many times?"

"Uh… I don't know? Twenty maybe? Or more…" Lelouch answered without thinking.

"TWENTY?" Both RIvalz and Gino asked shocked.

Kallen and several girls overheard what they were talking about and rushed over to meet C.C.

"C.C.! AMAZING! TWENTY TIMES? How come you don't seem tired at all?" Euphy asked enthusiastically.

"Huh…? Why should I be tired? I'm _delighted _that I could do it more than twenty times." C.C. answered automatically thinking of the special punishment involving a ruler.

"WHAAAT?" Kallen screamed shaking her best friend. "SO INTENSE!"

And that had started an unnecessary rumor, a rumor that the whole Ashford Academy knew in just one day.

Adding to the fire was Nunnally's sudden appearance at the college grounds. She had overheard some of the university students talking about her brother and sister-in-law.

"Did you hear? Lelouch and C.C., twenty times! I never knew they were like that!"

"Totally, at school they would hurt each other both physical and mentally! Who would've thought that they were in a relationship?"

"Twenty times? Doing what…?" the crippled girl asked her maid Sayako.

Trying to keep her young mistress innocent, Sayako answered, "It's best if we leave them alone, Nunnally-sama."

Being the curious child she is, Nunnally didn't stop there. She had went to the easiest person to asked that kind of things with; her mother.

"TWENTY TIMES? Oh my! I must tell Mira! Nunnally, you are going to be an aunt!" Marianne said kissing her daughter's forehead before skipping happily awake.

Nunnally gasped and beamed, "I've got to tell Rolo!"

And the chaos spreads further, the two concerned persons were nowhere near realizing the mistake they made.

* * *

**C.C. POV.**

Why is everybody looking at me weirdly these past few days?

Not only Kallen and the others, but it seems like the whole school is in on a rumor. Heck even the maids at both that narcissistic demon and my place were gossiping!

What the hell is going on?

I was visiting the Lamperouge's household, well I'm a Lamperouge now so I am free to come and stop by. One thing I'm glad about this whole mess, I get to see Nunnally and Rolo anytime without having to butthead that demon.

"Onee-sama! I'm so happy you came here! I was told that I'm going to be an aunt soon! I didn't know you and Onii-sama were there already! I'm so happy!" Nunnally greeted with Rolo pushing her wheelchair who smiled at me

"WHAT?" I can't believe what I just heard.

"I heard some of the university students saying that you did it more than twenty times!" Nunnally said clasping her hands.

"Yes, I **whacked** him for more than twenty times. Who gave out the idea that I did it with him? That's just absurd! I whacked him for touching me, what makes people think that I'll let him go that far?" I exclaimed though not much emotion was put to the task.

"Oh… It was a misunderstanding…" Rolo said disappointed.

"Yes, it was. It was a great misunderstanding—"

"C.C.! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO KALLEN AND THE OTHERS? WHO'S HAVING A BABY?" the demon stomped over to me.

"What do mean? She asked me why I didn't look tired even after I hit you twenty times and I told her instead of being tired I was delighted. What did YOU say? Why does Nunnally think that she's going to be an aunt?" I retorted crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Rivalz asked me how many times I received my wounds from you and I said around twenty times! Who the hell started a rumor saying that we had sex for more than twenty times?" Lelouch screeched at the last part, sheesh what a drama queen.

"Minors are present." I said gesturing to the twins behind them.

"Yes, yes, but they need to know that it's NOT TRUE!" Lelouch said rubbing his temples.

"My, my… What a mess you guys made…" Milly Ashford said appearing from the doorway.

"Pres! What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked the student body president.

"I wanted to clarify this rumor with you. It' been going crazy these past few days. So it was a misunderstanding as I thought… Well, I'll have to take charge and do something about it while I hold you two responsible." Milly said winking at us.

"US? How are we responsible?" I asked the older blonde.

"Because of your abnormal understanding, you created a chaotic rumor. Not everyone can understand geniuses you know. So the both of you would have to clarify the rumor. I'll make the announcement!" Milly said skipping away happily.

"Damn…" both of us said together.

"That's my line." I spat bitterly. "Get your own."

"I don't see your name on it." Damn this guy, damn him to hell!

"Do I look like I care?" I quipped, it's true, I don't care about most things. Except pizza, they are sacred.

"My you two, don't fight, don't fight! You should love each other! You're married, for heaven's sake! C.C., you should love your husband! Lelouch, you should spoil your wife!" Marianne said skipping over to us.

"No way in hell! He's not my husband!"

"And she's not my wife! I don't want this kind of witch as my wife! She's horrible!"

WHY YOU—

"Hah! You think I'd want a husband like you? You'll probably look at yourself in the mirror the whole day to admire your disgusting face and abandon your wife. I don't want a husband who can't even beat me in design." Take that you narcissistic demon.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BEAT ME IN CHESS!"

"Lame, what can you do with chess anyway?"

"I could earn money with ease at least!"

"By gambling."

"So? At least I don't spend unnecessary money on useless pizza."

Oh now you did it.

"Pizza is not useless, you useless gambling warlock."

"Don't be foolish, you foolish witch. It only carries heavy amounts of calories, keep eating it and you'll become a sumo." WHAT? You really are asking for trouble you stupid warlock! Don't mock my pizza!

"Then why did you eat that last week?" Hah! Take that you hypocrite!

"I didn't say I dislike it, I said it's useless. But I don't spend ridiculous amount of money on toys and stickers." He's really annoying…

"It's my money so back off."

"It's your father's money."

"I don't care."

"At least I produce my own money."

"Only through gambling."

"Shut up, witch—"

"My, you two~ You should call each other 'honey' or 'sweetie'!" Marianne said dreamily.

Like hell I would.

"Mom, please. She is neither a honey, neither is she sweet. She's bitter to the core."

My feelings for Lelouch Lamperouge, the warlock will never change. Despite the fact that I slept with him on the same bed and he hugged me to shut me up, nevertheless:

I really really hate him.

* * *

**a/n Who wants to prove to them that they're just perfect for each other? Huh? Huh? SHort chappie I know. Don't worry the next few will be longer... I think. Well Milly and Rivalz finally appear, Orange shall appear soon enough my minions er, readers!**

**As for the review replies as always down here:**

**patleon909 - Thanks :d Glad to see you here again! Nope, this is completely forced marriage so no few dates first. Sorry but this fic won't move that quickly :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**the author to be - Yes, I am keyboard-happy that's why... I hope this story would keep you laughing till the end :D Thanks for the support!**

**sakurahanaalice - Thanks ^^ Yes, he will appear, he needs to appear! Thanks for the advice, I really almost forgot about these two lols. Everyone gets along fine except for Lulu and C.C. themselves. Thanks a lot!**

**Marguerite Lily - Hi there! Thanks :D Yes, Clu Clu is just awesome *thumbs up* It's fine, at least you made it here too. I'll try to add the black knights if it's possible... Thanks for the suggestion! GBU too :D**

**Fuuko96 - My gosh ANYA! I forgot about her! Thanks for reminding me! I just realized I never mentioned V.V. I guess I really hate him that much huh? XD Thanks!**

**Haavu - There you are, I was waiting for you lol! Yes, I like that line too. He will be saying that a lot :)) Sure thing no prob! Oh yessum, you will need The Scream again. Thanks for reading!**

**Aly vi Britannia Rainsworth 0 Lucu tapi kan? ahahaha Makasi ly :D**

**Angel-wing2 - Thanks!**

**Right, now that that's over... Next chapter preview anyone?**

**_-Turn 03. A Date is...-_**

**_"What? No! Like hell I'll watch that!"_**

**_"Why not? At least it's better than Code Geass."_**

**_"Hey that movie's epic."_**

**_"The guy dies at the end, how is that epic?"_**

**_"IT'S HEROIC!"_**

**_"Pshhh..."_**

**This doesn't mean that I'll give chapter preview every time alright? Only when I feel like it ;D**

**Well that's it for now! R&R ppl!**

**Toodles.**


	3. A Date is

**a/n I'm so sorry T_T I really am, I didn't plan this! I can't be excused for this, I'm so sorry! I just suddenly got busy two weeks ago...**

**I'm sorry, I really am *does a dogeza(deep bow)***

**To make up for the loss I made this chapter longer! You people are in for a surprise :D**

**Thanks to kuuma-kun for helping!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, only Ivy.

* * *

**

**Turn 03. A Date is…**

**Normal POV**

"SAY WHAT?"

"Oh you heard me, darling…"

"No way in hell!"

"Language, dear. Besides, it's only a date, no one will get hurt!" Marianne said chirpily.

"Mom, you have no idea what you are saying… That witch and me, in a date? It's like hell breaking loose!" Lelouch said dramatically.

"Ah, now don't say that about your wife! I told you didn't I? You should call each other 'sweetie' or 'honey'!"

Lelouch rubbed his temples, "And I told you that it's never happening. Besides! I have work to do, I don't have time to be so flippant! Don't you want me to be a good boy and do my work?"

Marianne placed a finger on her chin as if thinking before smiling dangerously, "You have Mommy's permission to be a bad boy today!"

Lelouch gulped, "I choose not to… My work isn't easy alright? It involves heavy use of erasing so I'll make a mess!"

"When are you messy, sonny? PAPA NEVER SEE YOU MAKING A MESS! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Lelouch silently cursed, "Why? Why does it have to be me?"

* * *

"But Mom."

"No buts, you are going on a date with your husband."

"We are already married, there is no need for us to go on a date. Besides, I have school work to do and it involves heavy erasing so I'll create a mess." C.C. tried to reason with her mother.

Mari clicked her tongue, "You always make a mess anyways, why talk about it now? You could go and do your work together with your hubby! No complaints, go change into something nice."

C.C. looked at her clothes, "Mom, I'm wearing something nice already."

Mari looked at her daughter, she was wearing a pair of black Zara short pants and a black AX logo tee. "C.C…. that's not even close to nice and you're going to freeze in those."

"But the price is nice, plus it's not that cool today." C.C. plainly said.

"That doesn't matter. Wear a dress, this is going to be your first date!" Mari said judgingly. "I'll go and pick something out, you are not to be trusted with outfits!"

C.C. shrugged, "I choose to wear comfortable clothes."

Mari shook her head, "You shouldn't be comfortable in your first date! You should be nervous, giddy and feel all mushy inside!"

"Mushy? Really, Mom?" C.C. asked raising her eyebrows.

"YES! MUSHY!" Mira said with sparkling eyes.

C.C. cringed at her mother, "Sorry to disappoint you mother, but I don't feel nervous, giddy and especially not mushy."

Mira ignored her daughter's comment and rummaged through the black walk in closet they were in, "Aha! Wear this!"

"No."

"Whyyy?" Mira pouted, "I didn't buy you this for nothing! Wear it, I'm taking no for an answer!"

C.C. eyed the piece of clothing like it was traditional medicine, "But-"

"JUST WEAR IT."

"Mom—"

"C.C."

C.C. sighed and grabbed the dress her mother was holding while muttering to herself, "It's just a date, why do I have to wear a dress?"

"It's your first date! You have to be at your best, you have wear make up! Go to a salon, do you manis and pedis!" Mari said sparkling.

"No thanks." C.C. said leaving to change.

"I'll get the black Minolos I got you last week!" Mira skipped away.

C.C. quickly grabbed a pair of platform Jimmy Choo boots and said, "I'm ready, I'm going…!"

* * *

**Lelouch POV**

Where is that witch? She is LATE! One thing I hate is people who are LATE! What kind of people come to appointments LATE? Tardiness is a crime! How can someone be so late? Her of all people!

I was kind enough to pick an expensive venue for us to have our very first date and she comes late?

I knew I should've just ignored Mother and go to some café and do my work there, maybe I should just do so.

Then a limousine screeched by and voila, out came the witch. My dreadful wife…

"5 minutes." I muttered to her.

"So? It's only 5 minutes, it's not like I was late for an hour." The witch said while flipping her long green hair at ME.

"Tardiness is not a good habit and what are you wearing?" I eyed the witch, she was wearing a plain black knitted mini dress that had sleeves that reached her fingers. To add to the look she wore knee length grey suede boots. Hey, the whole look was great, not that the witch will ever hear me say it.

"What do you think this is? What, you want to protest? Does wearing a dress and boots really bend rules?" C.C. said rolling her eyes.

"No, you just never wear like this when you're at Ashford. It's always jeans and shirts." I shrugged, it didn't really bother me but seeing the witch all so dressed up is just plain weird in a sense.

"Jeans, shirts and heels. It's not as if I can't dress like this, I just choose not to since it'll probably cause me problems."

"What problems?" I asked out of curiosity. Alright, she got great legs okay? It's a waste not to show them, not that I'll ever say that aloud.

"Men, they stare and stare. It's troublesome." C.C. said waving her hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Figures. Anyways, let's move—"

GROOOWWWWWLLLLL

Shit.

"My, you're hungry."

"And so what if I am? Let's go and eat, I've picked a restaurant already." I gestured towards the direction of the restaurant.

"Who died and made you boss? I'm eating in Pizza Hut."

….What…?

"Pizza Hut?" I repeated making sure she said the right thing.

"Yes, Corazon." C.C. said sarcastically.

"No way in hell, witch. I don't go to Pizza Hut. It's dangerous." I told the witch.

"What do you think pizza is? A bomb? You're ridiculous, you ate that several weeks ago."

"True, but I asked for delivery." I will not lose to the witch, I will not.

"But you still ate it."

"So? I'm still not going there and so are you." I will NOT LOSE.

"What makes you think YOU can boss ME around?"

"You're my woman! Naturally, I get to decide things for you!" Aha, the husband card!

The witch seemed taken aback by what I said but recovered fast, "Isn't it the other way around, gentle men _always _listen to what their ladies say."

"Then let's decide by rock, paper, scissors!"

"FINE."

"FINE."

"Jankenpon!"

"Jankenpon!"

"Jankenpon!"

"HAH!" I cried out in victory.

"That doesn't count, you were late by 0.0001 seconds."

"WHAT? Nonsense! I won!"

"No you didn't. Do it again."

I groaned, "Fine…"

"Jankenpon!"

"Jankenpon!"

"Jankenpon!"

"JANKENPO—"

"Waaaaa, that looks fun! Can I join?"

Both of us looked at this petite child looking at us, "DON'T BOTHER US, THIS IS A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION!"

Wrong move…

"!"

"Oh no…"

"Why did you yell?"

"Why are you yelling?" I asked back angrily.

"Because you yelled! God, you are so impossible!" The green head witch walked over to the little girl crying while I gaped at her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, the uncle there was stupid. Don't mind him." C.C. said patting the girls head gently.

I just stared as she comforted the little girl, to be honest I was surprised. I never thought she of all people could calm a crying child. It's as if she actually has a heart.

No, not falling for it.

Don't think about it Lelouch, she's a witch, you really hate her, you really hate her.

There's no way of liking her at all, yup, no way at all.

I really hate her…

* * *

**C.C. POV**

Lamperouge just had to make a mess, god he's worthless.

"What's your name? Are you alone?" I asked the little girl who was still sobbing.

"I-Ivy…" The little brown haired girl said in between sobs, she looked so tiny. I suppose she's around three or so, maybe four.

"Ivy? That's the name of my cousin…"

"Weally?" Ivy asked curiously.

I smiled, "Yes, though her character's completely different when she was your age…"

Ivy just smiled at me, luckily I'm good with kids. I patted her head, "Are you alone? Where's your mom?"

"I got lost… But now I found a new mommy and a new daddy! I'm so happy~~~!" Ivy said beaming. Wait, what?

"Who?" Both Lelouch and I asked little Ivy.

"My new mommy is this one,"

A finger pointed to me,

"And my new daddy is this one!"

A finger pointed to Lelouch…

WHAT?

"WHAT?" Lelouch screeched, he's so noisy isn't he?

Ivy grinned widely, so wide that I thought I was seeing things. "Yes!"

I rubbed my temples, this isn't happening. Now I'm a mother? Well I guess for one day I can tolerate, we have to find her parents though.

"How can this be? I just barely got married! And suddenly poof! I get a three year old daughter?"

I glared at the insensitive creature, "Could you be more considerate, you moron? She's lost, just bare with it for now until we find her parents."

The insensitive creature glared back, "Don't be foolish you foolish witch! What if we never find them and she's stuck with us? I'm too young for this!"

"Just take her as a child from my previous marriage, okay?"

Lelouch dramatically gasped, "You've been married? NOOOOO! Return my youth! Return my innocence! Return money! Return my time! Why god? Why must you do this to me? What have I done to deserve such fate?"

"You came to this world, that's why." I quipped.

He glared at me and I glared back, "Quit being a drama queen, Lamperouge. Like it or not we have to take care of her for now."

Suddenly a growl was heard and we both looked at the tiny object between us.

"Ivy, are you hungry?" I asked bending down to look at the little brunette.

Ivy shyly nodded, "I haven't eaten for a while already…"

"What do you want to eat? Mama will buy something."

I swore I saw Lelouch gape at me but I chose to ignore him, Ivy looked a little unsure and I pat her head, "It's alright, you can tell me."

"Don't worry about it, if you're hungry then just say what you want to eat." I looked at Lelouch, so he does have a heart.

Ivy looked at him and smiled, "Then, then, there's a food place over there!"

Both Lelouch and I just nodded along and let Ivy lead the way. Not long late we arrived at a patisserie ?

A very expensive looking patisserie to be exact.

"This girl knows how to eat well…" Lelouch muttered and I found myself agreeing.

"Can we eat here?" Ivy asked.

Before I could even answer Lelouch had already walked over to Ivy and picked her up, "Let's go."

I almost smiled, _almost_.

* * *

"For three please." Lelouch said with his professional voice and smile that swoon many girls….. but me.

The waiter looked at us and smiled, "A family outing I suppose? Over here."

"Oh, she's not my daughter. She's hers."

I glared at him, if you're going to do that then you leave me no choice, "Refusing to acknowledge your daughter because she was conceived before your wedding, now are we _honey_?"

The waiter gave us a weird look and Lelouch glared at me, "Witch."

"I-if you may… over her…"

I walked towards the direction the waiter gestured to, with my _dear husband_ following.

Now that I paid attention, the interior wasn't bad at all. Outside it looked like some old Victorian building and inside looked clean cut elegant. The walls were white painted bricks with some candle stands decorating it and the floor was wood that had a light shade of brown. There was a long stretch of ruby red carpet in the middle for the tables in the area. The curtains picked were pastel orange with small floral embroidery. We were placed at a corner table with three chairs, just right for us. The tables were mostly square shaped, only the outdoor ones where round with umbrellas attached.

When we all sat down, with Lelouch opposite to me while Ivy in between us, the narcissistic creature glared at me.

"Pull that kind of thing again and you'll pay, witch."

Now that's interesting, I smirked at him, "Oh really? How?"

"You just will." He said seemingly trying to intimidate me, which didn't work.

I ignored him and looked at Ivy, "So what do you want to eat?"

Ivy looked at me innocently with her golden eyes, "I don't know, I've never been in here… I just look from outside."

"Is that so? Then do you have any particular food that you like?" Lelouch asked, being caring for once.

"Umm… no…" Ivy said pouting, "But I saw a girl eating a small mountain!"

"A small mountain?" I looked at Lelouch who looked at me puzzled.

Who eats a small mountain?

"What kind of small mountain?" Lelouch asked.

"Ummm… It looked like cream? With brown stripes!" Ivy said smiling.

Cream… with brown stripes… Baked Alaska?

"Baked Alaska?" Lelouch asked me and I shrugged.

"It could be anything you know. Another type of pastry can have the same characteristics."

I looked at the menu then at Lelouch, "There are pictures, boya."

"Not all of them, witch."

"THIS ONE!" Ivy squealed in delight.

Thank Cheese-kun she found it, ah… so I was right.

"Baked Alaska, huh? Let me check if it's really Baked Alaska or Bombe Alaska." Lelouch said looking at the ingredients. "Alcohol free, perfect."

After we finished ordering for each one of us we asked Ivy where she was from but she refused to answer by saying that she doesn't know.

"Ivy, where did you come from?" I asked for what seemed like the tenth time already.

"Ivy doesn't know…" Ivy answered yet again and I began to get annoyed.

"Ivy, we can't bring you home unless you tell us where you came from." Lelouch tried to reason with her.

"Ivy doesn't want to go home!"

Found something out, when the girl is upset she will speak in third person.

"Why don't you want to go home? Don't you want to go and see your parents?" Lelouch asked yet again.

"Ivy already has a new mama and a new papa!" The little girl pouted.

"Leave her be for now." I told Lelouch.

"We have things to do, C.C. It's not like we came here to babysit. The deadline is the day after tomorrow, if you still remember." Lelouch pointed out.

"Are you saying we should just dump her somewhere? As you said, the deadline is two days from now so relax a bit will you?" I told him.

"Fine…" Lelouch said giving up.

My that was easy, he has a soft side huh? Take away all of his other personalities and maybe he'll make a good father?

… Not that I want to have kids with him. No way in hell. Over my dead body. There's just no way.

Why?

I really hate him, that's why.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Cheese-kun the Movie."

"What? No! Like hell I'll watch that!"

"Why not? At least it's better than Code Geass."

"Hey that movie's epic."

"The guy dies at the end, how is that epic?"

"IT'S HEROIC!"

"Pshhh..."

"Mama, Papa, how about that?"

Both young adults looked at the little girl then at the movie poster, "Eclipse? No."

"Why not? The guy looks handsooome~" Ivy cooed.

"WHICH GUY?" Lelouch asked Ivy.

"The one on the left!"

"OH GOD NO!" Lelouch said holding his head, "He's a vampire! VAMPIRE! THAT'S A NO NO, OKAY? PAPA DOESN'T ALLOW IT!"

"Oh now you're papa…" C.C. said rolling her eyes.

"HE'S NOT HANDSOME! C.C., TELL HER HE'S NOT HANDSOME!"

"He's not handsome, Ivy. He's gay."

"C.C.!"

"Gay? What i that, Mama?" Ivy asked innocently.

"Never mind her, she's crazy, But! Listen to Papa! No gay vampires okay? Papa no likey!"

"You'd think she'd understand…" C.C. muttered. "Don't go for the chocolate man too, he's always topless for unnecessary reasons."

"So, no?" Ivy asked looking at her parents for the day.

"No." Was the answer from both of them.

"Then what are we watching?" Ivy whined.

"Cheese-kun the Movie."

"Over my dead body,"

"I don't think that's a movie…"

"I never said it was! We are most definitely not watching that disastrous movie! Ivy! We'll watch Leap Year!"

"OKAY!"

* * *

"AHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!"

"It's okay, it's okay!"

"But… !"

"It's okay, Papa! They're together!"

"Exactly! Ahuhuhuhuhu!"

C.C. smirked at Lelouch, "So you're weak against these kinds of things? I didn't know that…"

Lelouch froze, he did not just cry watching a sappy romance movie with C.C.! He did not!

Unfortunately he did.

"You did not see that."

"Oh but I did."

"C.C…" Lelouch said her name in a warning tone.

"Yes, dear?" The green haired witch said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't." Lelouch gritted his teeth.

"You never know…" C.C. said still keeping her smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ivy asked the two young adults.

"Nothing, Ivy. Don't mind her, she has loose screws in her head." Lelouch said patting Ivy's petite head.

"Okay! So where are we going now?" Ivy asked excitedly.

"We are… GOING HOME! MY DEAR LORD IT'S SEVEN ALREADY?" Lelouch looked at his watch and dragged Ivy out of the cinema. "WE ARE GOING HOME."

C.C. sighed and followed suit, "We didn't get to do our work…"

Lelouch nearly shoved Ivy into his car before looking at C.C., "Are you coming or not?"

C.C. raised her eyebrows, "To your house?"

"Well I was actually thinking of sending you back but if you want to come over, it's fine too." Lelouch said shrugging.

C.C. shrugged and slipped on to the passenger seat, Ivy quickly sat on her lap and leaned on her.

Silence filled the car as Lelouch drove toward his mansion.

"What are we going to do about her?" C.C. asked gesturing to Ivy. By now Ivy had already fallen asleep on C.C.'s lap and she stroked her brown locks.

"We'll think about it when we get to my place. I'm confused why no one even bothered to look for her." Lelouch said furrowing his eyebrows. "Could it be that she was abandoned? She refused to tell where she was from…"

C.C. also furrowed her eyebrows, "It could be true… We could research on her family background, if only we knew her full name."

"We'll ask her later, then I'll have people to check her background." Lelouch said as he turned in to a corner before reaching his mansion.

"Welcome back, Master Lelouch, Mistress C.C." The butler said bowing.

"Are Father and Mother home?" Lelouch asked as he handed the car key over.

"Yes, they are inside having dinner." The butler then paused when he saw C.C. carrying Ivy. "Master… How long were you gone?"

"What do you mean? I've only been gone for five hours." Lelouch asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ah… I see…" The butler was confused, was there a little brunette girl all this time in the Lamperouge aside from Nunnally?

"Let's go Lelouch, she's heavy." C.C. said walking towards the front door.

"Brace yourself, you're a mom now." Lelouch said patting C.C.'s shoulder which he got a glare as a reply.

"You're her dad." C.C. said stoically.

"Not biologically, she's from your former marriage." Lelouch replied flatly.

The butler furrowed his eyebrows, has he been missing out on important events?

"Hah, do you really believe that?" C.C. scoffed.

"Not at all." Lelouch said coolly before greeting everyone in the dining table. "I'm home. C.C. is here. Ah, Euphy and Suzaku."

The whole dining area stared at them, Suzaku was the first to greet Lelouch back, "How long were you gone?"

"This again? I'm going to put her down first." C.C. said walking towards a sofa.

"Five hours, why?" Lelouch asked raising his eyebrows, that's the second time already.

"Not five years?" Euphy asked confused.

"No! What's going on?" Lelouch asked confused also.

"That." Suzaku pointed at the little girl C.C. just laid on the sofa.

"Oh…" Lelouch said looking at the sleeping Ivy.

"I'm an aunt! Mother, you were right!" Nunnally squealed and held on to Rolo.

"I can't believe it… Brother, you're fast." Rolo said astonished.

Marianne sniffed, "Lelouch! She's so big already!"

Charles tried to hold back his tears, "My son, you grow up so fast…"

"What? Wait…"

A very long pause…

"She is not mine." C.C. said processing the situation faster than Lelouch.

Finally Lelouch understood the situation and blurted, "She's not ours!"

"She looks like Nunnally…" Euphy pointed out.

"WHAT?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"She does, doesn't she?" Nunnally said smiling from ear to ear.

"SHE'S NOT OURS! How is it possible? I JUST got married!" Lelouch yelled.

"Mmm…? Papa, why are you yelling?" Ivy asked rubbing her eyes.

"She's not yours, huh?" Suzaku asked.

"SHE'S NOT!" Lelouch yelled exasperatedly.

"Nothing, Ivy. I told you, don't mind him." C.C. said patting her head. "Ivy, what's your full name?"

"Just Ivy." The little brunette answered sleepily.

C.C. looked at Lelouch who rubbed his temples in return, "Ivy, we need to send you home."

"No!"

"You have to go home, Ivy!" Lelouch scolded.

"NO!" Ivy screamed and started crying.

C.C. whacked Lelouch and glared at him before kneeling to Ivy's eye level, "What do you mean 'no'? Why not, Ivy?"

"Ivy doesn't want to go back there! Mister is very mean!" Ivy said sobbing.

"Mister?" C.C. asked.

"The Mister! He doesn't let Ivy to eat unless Ivy gets money!" Ivy sobbed.

"Ivy… Are you from an orphanage?" Lelouch knelt and asked the sobbing girl.

"What's that…?" Ivy asked looking at Lelouch.

"A place where there are many children without papa and mama."C.C. told the petite brunette.

"Were you from that kind of place?" Lelouch asked again.

Ivy nodding and sobbed again, "Ivy doesn't want to go baaaaaaaaack!"

Lelouch looked at C.C. who in turn stared back.

"We need to find that orphanage." Charles stated.

"But, Father… She clearly doesn't want to go back. They make her go find money, a little girl like her shouldn't do such things!" Euphy argued.

"We still need to find that orphanage." Marianne said agreeing with her husband.

"Mother…" Rolo said quietly.

"Ivy, dear, what is the name of the orphanage?" Marianne asked smiling.

"Star House…" Ivy said still sobbing.

"Star House… I think I know where that is." Sayako said.

"Take us there, Sayako." Charles said seriously.

"Yes, My Lord." Sayako bowed.

* * *

"This… This rundown place?" Euphy asked covering her mouth in surprise.

"Ivy, is this the Star House you were talking about?" Lelouch asked, himself being shocked.

Ivy had a death grip around C.C.'s neck, "Ivy doesn't want to go baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"Lelouch… She doesn't want to go back." C.C. said patting Ivy's head.

Charles went to the front door and knocked on it, not long later a man came out, "Yes?"

"Do you have a little girl named Ivy here?" The large man asked.

"Ivy…? Ah, Ivoria? She ran away this morning." The man said plainly.

Charles raised his eyebrows, "Ran away, you say?"

"Yes… Are you here to adopt?" The man asked.

"MISTER IS LYING! IVY DIDN'T RUN AWAY! HE LEFT HER IN THE MARKET!"

"Dimitri! Don't blabber such meaningless things!" The man yelled at the little boy.

"IT'S TRUE! IVY IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOOOUUUUU!"

"Why you—"

"Excuse me." Charles interrupted, "Ivoria is here."

The man looked at the direction of C.C., "Ivoria!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAMAAAAA!" Ivy screamed holding onto C.C.

"Lelouch!" C.C. looked at her husband.

"Father!" Lelouch looked at his father.

"Excuse me, do you have her birth certificate?" Marianne asked the man.

"Yes, but—"

"Hand it over." Marianne said smiling sweetly.

"But—"

"Is there any problem?" Marianne asked still smiling.

"No, but—"

"Well?"

The man looked intimidated by Marianne's smile, "W-well…"

"HAND OVER THE DAMN BIRTH CERTIFICATE!" Lelouch yelled at the man.

"EEK! Yes!" Scared by Lelouch's sudden outburst, the man ran towards a drawer and quickly took out Ivy's birth certificate. "H-here…"

"Why thank you." Marianne said sweetly.

"E-er… Yes… er, you're welcome…" The man said scared.

Suddenly a car pulled over and a greed haired man came out, "You are under arrest for child labor. Please come with us to the police station."

"Wh-what?" Two police officers held the man and dragged him away.

"Jeremiah, you're here." Charles said nodding to the green haired man

"Hello, Charles. I got your message, I've arranged someone to take care of this place. The children will be placed in proper foster homes. As of the matter about Ivoria's legal guardian, we'll need the two corcern to sign the documents." Jeremiah then looked at the newly wedded couple.

"Huh?" Both of them looked at the officer.

"You didn't tell them." Jeremiah stated looking at Charles and Marianne.

The raven haired mother smiled brightly, "Congratulations! It's a girl!"

C.C. practically stoned, Lelouch's jaw dropped and Ivy laughed.

"?"

"How did a date turn into this…?" Suzaku asked dumbly.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for this… I think." Rolo said.

* * *

**a/n The reason is right here :D Whoohoo, two Ivys xD How wonderful right? Orange finally appears! Yay! By the way, no offense to Twilight Saga fans, I watched it too but they just don't appeal... Anyways! No previews this time! :D BUT, I'll give you a little hint...**

**[Lelouch and C.C. in a house ALONE.] and something involving meat.**

**Here are the review replies to my dear readers!**

**patleon909 - Thank you ^^ Is it really? I find it the same XD I am a tad insane after all *whistles* Well those two can be geniuses but the rest of the world aren't xD They fail, I say. I'll try to put Anya in some time soon ^^ Thanks for always reading :)**

**Fuuko96 - Thanks^^ Yes, I need to keep her in character ): Sometimes I go overboard on the insanity... Yes, I was born in Indonesia ^^**

**sexysakura - Thanks^^**

**sakurahanaalice - She will soon enough ;D Oh my XD Your omake is just so so excellent! XDDD Orange didn't appear in a bang but he'll be sticking around :D Thanks for reading!**

**Marguerite Lily - Thanks, I'm glad you like very much :D Yes, I just had to make a great misunderstanding... The verse I used was used against me once xD So I guess in a way I took revenge XD Thanks for reading!**

**Jumper Knightof17 - Be patient child... XD Married life is a havoc for everyone xD Thanks :)**

**Haavu - And he said again this chapter ^^ It'll be sticking around often XD Rumors can create war though... Please do charge, you will using it two chapters from now... or maybe 3... Thanks for reading as always!**

**nymphik13 - More accidents coming! Thanks^^ It won't be as long but it'll be long :)**

**Lost Oranges - It doesn't belong to them... Damn xD No, not yet, he will soon ;D Yes, I'm trying very hard to keep her in character T_T Thanks ^^**

**tifa07 - Thanks! I'm glad you love it ^^**

**.red .rose .019 - I'm glad you like it that much ^^ Um... RIGHT XD Thanks for always reading :D I'll be expecting you this time round too :)**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again :) Be ready for some insanity and fluff...maybe, in the next chapter!**

**And again, I'm so sorry *does a dogeza again***

**Toodles.**


	4. The Meat is

**a/n Yes, I know I am very late in updating lately! I'm sorry, I've been rather busy lately despite it being the holidays here T_T But this chappie is long so I hope it'll be worth it!**

**Thank kuma-kun for helping as always, sorry I didn't credit you last chapter!**

**Disclaimers: CG and their characters are not mine, this story is though ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 ~The Meat is…~**

"She has her dad's face…"

"She has her mom's eyes…"

"She looks like Nunnally…"

"No, she looks like C.C."

"Like hell! Just look at the little creature! Her hair is brown and wavy like Nunnally!"

"I would like it if you don't refer my daughter as a "little creature", Kallen…"

"But she's little, Daddy."

"Shut it, Mommy. How can you be okay with someone calling your child a "little creature"?"

Kallen rolled her eyes, but kept it focused on Ivoria, "How did she appear out of nowhere?"

Gino cleared his throat, "She didn't, obviously C.C.-san delivered her."

"And obviously you didn't use your head, Gino. How does a three year old come out of her just like that?"

"Anya!" Gino said happily and wrapped an arm around the pink haired girl. "Mornin'!"

"Morning." Came the stoic reply of Anya Alstreim, friend of Gino Weinsberg and classmate of Nunnally Lamperouge.

"Lelouch, C.C." Anya stared at the two now parents.

"What is it, Anya?" C.C. asked the petite girl.

"You already have a daughter, why are you still staying at your parents' place? Worse, you are both living separately." The stoic girl asked the two of them.

Lelouch stared at the girl then at C.C., "What? Like hell I'd live with this kind of woman! I'll go crazy!"

"I'll probably murder him if I under the same roof as him." C.C. stated plainly.

"That's a good idea!" Marianne popped out of nowhere. "Alright, it's settled then! Today, go find your house!"

"What? How can you decide for yourself?" Lelouch asked his mother.

"Go on now dears!"

"MOM!" Lelouch complained.

"OUT." Marianne said smilling sweetly.

"…Fine…" Defeated by his mother, Lelouch dragged C.C. by the hand.

"I'm going too, Mama! Papa!" Ivy said grabbing onto C.C.'s leg.

"No, Ivy darling, you should leave your parents alone!" Marianne said.

"Nooo, I don't want stay with GRANDMAMA againnn!" Ivy innocently whined.

The word 'grandmama' echoed behind Marianne and she was stoned, "G-Grand…"

Charles nearly laughed but controlled himself, "Little Vivi should just go with her Papa and Mama!"

"I'm Ivy, GRANDPAPA!" Ivy said waving her arm, "Please remember that! See you, Grandpapa!"

Charles let out his booming laughter, "See you, Vivi!"

* * *

For once, Lelouch Lamperouge and C.C. Blanc actually behaved and stayed silent throughout the whole trip to the house complex. It would most likely due to the fact that both of them are against the whole idea of living together.

"Mama, where are we going?" The little brunette asked her mother.

"We're going to look at houses, Ivy." C.C. said a patting her daughter.

"Houses? For what?" Ivy asked looking at the green haired girl.

"For us to live in…" C.C. said dreadfully. "Together…"

"Of course we'd be living together, how else?" Lelouch retorted rubbing his temples.

C.C. 'accidentally' stepped on, more like crushed Lelouch's feet with her stiletto heels.

"HOLY SHI—"

"AAAH, Papa! Bad word, bad word!" Ivy said scolding her father.

"Yes, but—"

"Bad word!"

"This—"

"BAD BAD PAPA!"

Lelouch mentally jotted down in his mental note, _Murder my wife._

"We are here. This is the first house, it's a Victorian style design by a famous designer." The real estate agent ordered by Charles to show the couple around said.

"Designed by who?" Lelouch asked.

"By Luciano Bradley—"

"Forget it. Let's go." Both C.C. and Lelouch said in unison.

"Eh? But—"

"Anything that Bradley designed is a definite no." Lelouch said matter-of-factly.

"Eh? Why—"

"He's a loud-mouthed, ignorant, posh guy. Seventy percent of his so called designs are often stolen from people. Never ever show us houses done by him." C.C. said flatly.

"You sound like you have experienced it."

"WE both have." Lelouch said gritting his teeth. "He stole a work both she and I did a year ago, for his final project before graduating."

"O-oh… Well then let's move on…"

They drove over to another house, another Victorian style mansion. The design overall was beautiful so they decided to enter the building.

"This mansion should be sufficient for the three of you. It has three bedrooms—"

"No good." C.C. interrupted.

"What is the problem now?" The real estate agent was annoyed at the fact that a mere university student cut his speech.

"We want a two bedroom house." C.C. said plainly.

Lelouch raised his eyebrows at his wife, "Why?"

"One for Ivy and one for me."

"And me?" Lelouch raised his arms.

"You sleep on sofa."

"AS IF THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN."

"Believe me. I'll MAKE it happen."

"Hah! You don't have that kind of power!"

"Your mom would be delighted to know that we'll be living in a two bedroom house, wouldn't she? Problem solved."

"WHY YOU—"

"I KNEW I CAN'T LEAVE ANYTHING TO THE BOTH OF YOU! HAR HAR HAR!" The large man shouted from the front door. He pointed at the couple, "YOU TWO ARE HOPELESS!"

The couple immediately shut up and the real estate agent just sweatdropped at them, "L-let's go to the next location then?"

Charles laughed, "I know one good location! Vivi! Let's go!"

Ivy's eyes brightened and despite being called 'Vivi' she pranced over to her grandfather, leaving her parents dumbfounded at the scene before them.

As they drove over, Charles questioned the both of them, "Kiddos! Will we be expecting kiddos from you anytime soon? I'm sure little Vivi here would like a sibling no?"

Both of them looked at the three year old, who looked at them smiling from ear to ear, then they looked at one another before reaching a decision, "Hell no."

Ivy pouted and looked out the window, with her small little arms crossed and Charles just laughed.

It was not long until they reached a rather large and extravagantly decorated mansion, no scratch that, it was close to a chateau.

Ivy dropped her jaw and practically glomped her mom, "MAMA! THIS ONE! THIS ONE!"

C.C. looked at the child and then looked at the country house sized building before looking at Lelouch, who had a rather dumbfounded look on his face. "Lelouch…"

"I'm never going to live a rich live am I? Not only is my wife materialistic, so is my daughter…" He muttered to himself rather loudly.

"NO WORRIED, SONNY!" Charles' loud voice boomed, "IT'S SOLD TO ME ALREADY! I GOT IT THIS MORNING! IT'S YOURS!"

"WHOOO! GRANDPAPA, THANK YOU!" Ivy jumped to the large man and nuzzled him.

"NO PROBLEM, VIVI! HAR HAR HAR!"

Lelouch rubbed his temples, "I you had this _thing _ready already, why did you send us out for?"

"Well! No reason! HAR HAR HAR!" Charles said laughing.

C.C. shook her head and headed for the limousine, "You wasted our time…"

"Where are you going? You both have things to do!" Charles said grinning.

"What… is with that grin, Father? What did you do?" Lelouch eyed his father.

"Oh, nothinggg! The land is yours, free of charge IF you both work on the interior yourself! Think of it as a big project, alrighty? Good! Your working tools are all inside already, get on with it kiddos! Don't do illegal things alright? BYE BYE! LET'S GO, VIVI! YOUR PAPA AND MAMA ARE GOING TO BE BUSY! GOOD LUCK KIDDOS!" Charles very loudly said is parting words and carried Ivy over to the limousine.

"Bye-bye, Mama! Papa! Have fun!" The little brunette waved good-bye happily.

The couple were left there dumbfounded, Lelouch was the first to speak, "What… the hell just happen…?"

"Oh, right! You can't come home until you're done with the design! No cars, motors or anything that can be used as transport for you! You can try walking home, if you dare to risk it! TAH TAH!"

C.C.'s eyes visibly twitched, "You… and your family…"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't come in the picture." Lelouch retorted, equally annoyed at their current… predicament.

"Let's just get it over with." C.C. said walking in to the large building.

The moment they entered the place, the house was filled with Lelouch's scream, "THERE'S NOT A THING HERE!"

* * *

**C.C. POV**

I can't believe it, not only am I stuck in this large house with that rich brat, there's nothing in this place. Not even a decent table.

"Where are we going to work?" Lelouch asked loudly.

I shrugged, "On the floor obviously. Let's just start already…"

Lelouch mumbled to himself, I couldn't catch what he said, not that I care.

We toured the whole place and started working from the larger living room. The room was very spacious, with a fireplace in the left side of it.

"The walls should be painted a warm colour…" Lelouch muttered.

I looked at him, "No, use wallpaper. It'll be more grand."

"Using paint will cut cost, woman."

"Why do we need to cut cost? Besides, using paint will create a mess."

"Why do you want to over pay? You think using wallpaper won't create a mess too? It you don't stick it well it'll look ugly." He tried to reason with me and I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, idiot. I was there when Mr. Ohgi was explaining that."

"So?"

"So I want to use wallpaper."

"And I want to use paint." He is most definitely getting on my nerves.

"Paint will fade overtime." I pointed out.

"And you can't fix one scratch on the wallpaper. You can always repaint, if you use paint." He said smugly, I wanted to punch him already.

"How about we split the room? Half of each?"

We looked at each other for a moment before agreeing that it most definitely won't work that way.

"How about we decide with rock, paper, scissors?" Lelouch suggested.

"The last we did that, we didn't finish it." I said matter-of-factly.

"Just do it."

"Fine…"

"Jankenpon."

"Jankenpon."

"Jankenpon!"

"Jankenpon!"

"JANKENPON!"

"JANKENPON!"

"JANKENPON!"

"Face it, we'll never finish this…" I told him rolling my eyes.

"The last time this happened, Ivy interrupted us. Let's ask her." Lelouch said fishing out his cell.

"Hello? HELLO? DAD! HAND THE PHONE OVER TO IVY!... WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I YELLING?... BECAUSE YOU'RE YELLING!... JUST HAND THE PHONE OVER TO HER!" Like father, like son…

"Hello! Ivy? Papa has a question for you!" He pressed the loudspeaker button, "Ivy? Paint or wallpaper?"

"_Huuuh?"_

"Just answer us, Ivy." I said to the phone.

"_Mama? What?"_

"Paint or wallpaper?" I asked her leaning over to the phone.

"_Urrr… Ivy likes to paint?"_

Lelouch grinned and looked at me and I nearly scowled, "Mama isn't asking whether or not you like to paint, Mama likes to paint too but Mama is asking you to choose between pain and wallpaper. Paint is Papa, wallpaper is Mama. Which?"

"Witch! You're manipulating her to choose you! God knows she sticks to you like magnet!" Lelouch yelled at me but I ignored him.

"Ivy?" Both of us leaned in and waited for Ivy's answer.

"Ivy! If you pick Papa, Papa will buy you a year stock chocolate!"

"Don't listen to him, Ivy. Chocolate isn't healthy."

"And pizza is?"

"At least it has tomato, cheese and bread, all nutritious ingredients. Chocolate is pure sugar."

"_MAMA! I PICK MAMA!"_

"Good girl. When Mama comes home, you can sleep with Mama."

"_YAY!"_

"Alright, Mama is going back to work. Bye."

"_BYE!"_

I pressed the 'end call' button and smirked at Lelouch, "Wallpaper?"

He groaned, "Fine! Wallpaper!"

"And the windows, full glass on that side." I pointed to a side facing the garden outside.

"NO! Smaller windows that have hinges, so we can open them!"

I rolled my eyes, this is never going to end, "Why would you need to open them?"

"For ventilation, of course! How will air circulate? We can't have Ivy living in a suffocating place, can we? She won't grow properly!" Lelouch said shaking his head.

I pouted, "Fine. How about the sofa?"

"Sectional sofas."

"No, single on the left, two sitters on the right and the large one in the middle, right in front of the fireplace." I pointed on the location I wanted the sofa to be in.

Lelouch sighed, "One sectional in the middle and a two sitters on the right, okay?"

I considered it for a while before agreeing, "Alright. Put a carpet under it."

"Of course." Lelouch nodded.

Finally, an agreement is made. I can just imagine my future with this guy… It'll be disastrous.

After some discussion on the furniture of the living room, not to mention some arguments, we moved over to the kitchen. And thus we started our heated argument again.

"Why would you separate the fridges? Just get one two door fridge and you're done already. Do you know how hard it is to find separated freezers?" Lelouch said frustrated.

"We'll get more space in the fridge if we separate it." I said plainly.

"Fine! We'll get a four door fridge, alright?"

"Such things exist?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I saw them on the way to school the other day, I actually had to stop to reconfirm it. Who'd use four door fridges?" Lelouch said shaking his head.

"We are, obviously." I said shrugging.

"Alright, moving on to the next floor." Lelouch said dragging me towards the stairs.

We arrived at the first room, which by the size of it seemed like the master bedroom. It was quite large, you could put half a small living room in it. It has its own toilet and it was large but empty.

"Shower, for the toilet."

"No bathtub."

"No, shower."

"This isn't your room, so you can't decide."

"What? This room is MINE. This is the master bedroom!"

"And it goes to me."

"Hell no! There are only three bedrooms here!"

I looked at him, "And your problem is?"

"There are not enough rooms! One is for Ivy, and the other is the guest room!" Lelouch pointed at the two rooms near us.

"And why would we need a guess room?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"For Nunnally and Rolo! I want them to come over and stay the night!" Lelouch said as if what he said was the most common thing in the world.

"So you sleep on the sofa." I said shrugging.

"Like hell that'll happen! What kind of wife are you?"

"One of a kind."

I nearly laughed at him gritting his teeth and clenched his fists, I think he was going strangle me and was resisting tainting his squeaky clean hands.

"Relax will you? This is going to be our room, alright?"

He got the wrong idea…

"Like hell? I'm not going to sleep on the same bed as you! The last time that happened I was beaten to the pulp by you!"

Ah… that sweet memory…

"Pleeease, as if I'm going to let you sleep next to me. We are getting twin beds. Satisfied?"

He groaned before nodding, "Fine, fine. What are we going to do about the bathroom?"

"Have both shower and bathtub, it's large enough to fit them both." I said casually.

"Witch, you just know how to spend money."

"And your problem is?"

"You need to save! For our kids' future!"

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows, "Kids?"

"W-well, eventually… You know… Ivy after all… um…"

"Cut the crap. It's not happening anytime soon. Like hell I'm going to let you touch me." I said walking away before I felt my stomach grumble.

"I guess we're both hungry… Well the house is empty, the only thing working is the water pump and there's nothing we can cook… Market?" Lelouch suggested.

"How do you expect me to go to a market? Like this even?" I said opening my arms to further justify myself. I was, well, expensively dressed. My wedding ring, which I wore all the time, was made out of gold and diamonds. I was wearing a designer blazer, with a designer sleeveless shirt under it and designer jeans. Yes you get the point, I was dressed in designer clothing from top to toe. Not to mention I was carrying a Louis Vuitton hand bag and I was wearing my 4 inch Minolos.

"Who asked you to dress like that? You could have tone down a bit, YSL to Marc Jacobs or your jeans, you could've chose Calvin Klein at least! You knew we were going to go out and look around!" He accused me by pointing at my outfit and then opening his hand dramatically to justify himself, that's so like him to do that.

"And you? Like that?" I pointed to him from head to toe. He was also dressed expensively, as expected. Though he wasn't wearing a full suit, he was wearing an Armani shirt with Tommy Hilfiger jeans and Bally shoes. "Tone down my ass."

Realizing that both of us are in no shape to go out he groaned before pausing at the pile of working tools Uncle Charles left us with. "Hell… no…"

"What? I don't like your tone…" I followed his gaze and it landed on a small box that had 'casual outfits & PJs' written on it. "Great…"

Lelouch face palmed, "I knew they were planning something…"

As he groaned and moved to open the box I just couldn't help but laugh, out loud. I guess the narcissistic brat was surprised because he stared at me the whole time.

"What? Why are you like that?"

I shook my head, still laughing at our ridiculous situation, "You and your family!"

As he contemplated for a while he too ended up laughing, "This is ridiculous!"

I even fell on my knees and covered my mouth as he continued to laugh from his sitting position. He was staring at me the whole time. Wait, why he was staring so much? He… is not like that is he? Hmph, even if he is I'm not. I'll never like him, ever.

After all, I hate him.

* * *

**Lelouch POV**

I was caught off guard, I've never seen the witch like that. She's normally so cool and composed, she doesn't even smile that often. So when she laughed I couldn't help but stare from my sitting position. She looks pretty when she laughs—Wait, WHAT?

I shook the thought away, and asked her why she was laughing and when she answered me I couldn't help but laugh too. Yes, my family, is a bit dysfunctional.

"Hey, it's not like YOUR family isn't! This all started because of YOUR dad!"

"We got weird parents…"

We both burst out laughing again, how in the world did we end up in this situation? In the midst of our outburst, both our stomach growled.

"Market, we need to go to the market. Get changed." I tossed a simple black Zara T-shirt at her.

The witch just simply looked at the shirt before taking her blazer off, "HEY! Change somewhere else!"

When the witch walked away I rummaged through the box, it had some sweat pants and sweat shirts, aside from that it had two pairs of home slippers, a set of toiletries and one towel?

"This is too small…" I looked up to see witch wearing the shirt I gave her but instead of it hanging loosely, it completely wrapped her body. My, what a body she has—Yes, yes, that's the only compliment I give her all the time, I get it. Don't blame me, she has the looks but her personality is wretched.

"It fits, so who cares? Let me change so we can go already." I took a plain shirt and went to another room to change, once I was done I took my wallet and cell phone.

"Let's go—Oh hell no, don't bring that bag—Just take your wallet—Forget about the other things! Don't take your cell!"

God, she's so frustratingly annoying.

"What if we get separated?" She went on and took her iPhone with her. Did it even occur to her that she might just get robbed?

"If you get robbed—"

"You'll be there to protect me."

"Like hell I'm going to do that!"

"Oh right, you are physically unable to—"

"Shut up, witch! Let's go!" I took her by her hand, dragged her out and locked the door.

We had to walk for quite a distance before we saw a market, which was very crowded. I suppose it's because dinner time is getting close already. Very unwillingly, I held out my hand to the witch.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hold on to me, do you want to get lost?"

She smirked and I resisted strangling her for the nth time that day, "How manly…"

We practically were sandwiched between the crowd and I literally felt my hand numbed due to the witch squeezing it so hard in order not to get separated from me. Yes, we were holding hands the entire time, a problem?

Finally we reached a place not suffocating us, I went to a meat stand and pointed at a rather large rack of pork ribs, "Pork."

"Yes, boya. That's pork." C.C. said rolling her eyes.

"Watch it, witch. I might just poke those gold eyes." I hissed at her.

"I'll be looking forward to that, _boya_."

I clenched my fist, _Don't do it here, not here, this is a public area. Do it at home, at home, there won't be any witness there._

"Meat, we need meat…" I tried to suppress my murder intent by changing the subject.

"And how are we going to cook it?"

"We'll think of that later. Oh! Th-this! So round, the shape is so beautiful, a simple but magnificent cutting!" I lifted a slice of beef.

"What? That's magnificent? Apparently you've never seen a real meat."

"So you mean to say that you've seen a far more majestic meat?"

"Yes, I have. This one's too ugly."

I gasped, "How could you say that! This piece is a work of art!"

"I've seen better. This one is most definitely not in that category."

"Touch it! It's so soft and fluffy!"

"Fluffy? Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, I very much am! I'm crazy for this meat! Touch it!"

"No, it's disgusting and ugly."

I pulled her over to touch the meat and she slipped we found ourselves in each other's arms, nearly. No, we did NOT hug, we didn't, get over it.

A loud thud was heard and we looked at the source of the sound which was a butcher knife landing on the table, right in front of us.

"EX-KEEEEUSE ME! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT MY MEAT IS UGLY?"

I eyed the knife and then C.C., "She did!"

"What kind of husband are you? You should defend me!" C.C. raised her voice, which means that knife didn't only scare me.

"Not when you're wrong!"

"Newlyweds?"

"Huh?" Both of us looked at the butcher who grinned at us.

"You kids newlyweds?" He asked use again.

"How did you know?" C.C. asked visibly avoiding the butcher knife.

"SIMPLE! My wife and I used to be like you lot! We fight loads of time! Ahhh, those sweet memories! The way she hits me with the duster, her beautiful voice when she yell is music to my ears! The tone she use and the volume are just like a home theater! So! You two are newlyweds, no?"

"Um… I guess… We've been married for a month or so—"

"BLESS YOU KIDDOS I LOVE NEWLYWEDS! FREE MEAT FOR YA!" The butcher said happily as he took the meat I was holding and put it in a plastic bag. "Here ya go! Good luck with ya marriage! Many the god of fertility be with you! Looking at your wife, I'm sure you can't keep your hands to yourself! HAHAHA! If you need any vegetables go to the vendor on the left corner, tell them I sent you kids over!"

I looked at the plastic and then at C.C., "Why are we buying beef? Wouldn't fish be more healthier?"

C.C. contemplated for a while, "That's true, it's easier to cook too."

"I GAVE YOU FREE MEAT! YOU WANT FISH NOW?" The majestic butcher knife landed once again on the chopping board.

"He's right, how can you be so shameless?" C.C. asked scolding.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON? I'M YOUR HUSBAND!" I yelled at her, what a hypocrite!

"When did you become my husband?"

"UHH, LAST MONTH?"

"Where's the proof?"

"This freaking thing on my finger!"

"…Right…"

"Right! Move along kids! It's not every day you get free meat!"

"Thank you um, kind sir… May I know your name?" I asked politely.

"Tamaki! Shinichiro Tamaki! Keep contact okay?" The butcher waved while holding his knife, I swear, anymore of that knife I might just scream…

We bought some vegetables from the vendor Tamaki pointed and finally left the area. On the way home though, C.C. made a selfish request. Heck, all her requests are selfish!

"Hey, carry me."

I looked at her weirdly, "What?"

"My feet hurts. Carry me, hurry." She said opening her arms.

I gaped at her, "Are you serious? No! Who do you think I am? Your servant?"

She kicked my shin and I screamed bloody murder, "MY. FEET. HURT."

"You can kick but you can't walk! What the hell?"

The witch pointed at her shoes, bloody hell those are some high heels! 4 inch! How the hell did she survive walking all this time? She took them off and HOLY SHIT! Her feet had blisters!

"Carry me."

"Magic word first."

"Carry me, _please Darling_."

"Fine, I'll carry you. But you carry the groceries."

How in the world did I agree on carrying her? Let's just leave that unanswered, okay? I had o carry her piggyback style for quite a long time.

"Honestly, this is the first time for me to carry a girl besides Nunnally like this…" I admitted.

"… This is the first time for me to be carried by a boy too."

"Interesting…"

"If you say so…"

For once, I prayed that she would make a sarcastic remark so that we could argue. The silence was killing me!

"About dinner, what are we going to use to cook? The house empty…"

I halted for a second, "We'll figure something out."

When we finally reached the house, I was out of breath and the damn witch was perfectly fine.

"Thanks for the ride. Stay here and recharge your energy." She patted me on the shoulder and gracefully walked in to the house while swinging her shoes in her hand and the groceries in the other.

God, I hate her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Don't be foolish you foolish witch! You are a woman! Women cook! They make food for their husbands and care for their children!"

"What era are you in? In _this_ era, guys are the ones who cook. Look at Living and Channelly Discover, all of the chefs are male."

"Ninety, ninety percent of them are male."

"Exactly, so I'm part of the one percent."

"WOMAN!"

"Man."

They held a staring contest that lasted for god knows how long until their stomach once again growled.

"Together, we'll do it together, alright?" Lelouch said sighing in defeat.

C.C. thought for a while and finally nodded.

Both of them changed into casual outfits and prepared their makeshift dinner out in the garden. For once they worked together, probably due to their hunger.

"I'll try to start the fire… by…" Lelouch searched for something that can cause fire.

"The rocks, use the rocks. It'll take a while but it'll work." C.C. pointed at the pile of rocks on the end of the garden. "I'll gather the things to keep the flame burning. We won't need the unused sketches, right?"

"Yeah, you can burn them…" Lelouch said picking the rocks and he started to create friction with the rocks.

C.C. crouched and watched her husband try to create fire with interest, Lelouch looked at her, "Well don't just sit there and watch! Help out!"

"I was watching you create a miracle…" C.C. mumbled and stood up to make a suspender with the branches from the nearby trees.

"OH! FIRE!" Lelouch said happily. "C.C.! Get the papers! We got ourselves a bonfire! Whoo!"

Both of them happily watched the fire grew and soon realize that they were running out of papers to burn, Lelouch groaned, "Damn, not enough papers…"

"Afternoon papers! Get your afternoon papers!"

A glint flashed before their eyes, "We could use the newspaper…"

"And we could take the neighbor's too. Knowing those ignorant rich people…"

"They wouldn't even bother to read through the papers…"

Quietly the two of them ran over, opened the gates and grabbed the newspaper then quickly run back in and properly create a nice and big bonfire. Not feeling guilty that they practically stole the papers. Food came first for them.

Lelouch hadn't expected his wife to be skilled with raw materials, he always thought that all she could do was eat the finished product. Yet there she was, fixing the meat into the makeshift BBQ stick. He himself was busy fixing the vegetables and if not for his observation he wouldn't have realize how alike they were that day. Both of them had the same idea to wrap the cooked beef with the Chinese lettuce they bought like the grilled Korean food they both had eaten on several occasions before. Through that he realized they eat nearly the same things and had nearly the same taste in food.

C.C. herself was surprised that Lelouch actually ate things she ate, she had always thought that the both of them were so different that they would never have a common ground except for their adoptive daughter. And yet there they were, working to make their first dinner together.

Finally, when they were done grilling the beef, both of them tentatively ripped the beef into small pieces. The beef was so hot that C.C. almost burned her fingers.

"Ah—Damn, it's hot." C.C. hissed and dropped the beef.

"You okay? It's very hot so you have to blow it a little." Lelouch taking C.C.'s hand and inspecting it, "Go rinse it with cold water, it should be fine."

C.C. just nodded and went over to rinse her hand inside the house, yes they were still outside. Lelouch then continued to rip the beef into small pieces and divided them into the lettuces. By the time C.C. was back, food was ready.

They enjoyed their makeshift dinner in silence, which didn't last long because they ended up fighting over the food.

"You took the last three!"

"What? I didn't, you did."

"Don't lie, you eat fast so by now these should all be mine!"

"Like I would let that happen."

Lelouch quickly grabbed the last piece and munched on it and C.C. tackled him to grab it. They ended up rolling on the ground and finally stopped with Lelouch below and C.C. on top of him.

"Half." She said still on top of the raven haired man, her hair was all messy but she still looked gorgeous.

"Fine…" Lelouch bit on one end and fed the rest to C.C.

After they cleaned up their little mess, they decided to shower, since the water pump was working. Thank god for that.

"You shower first. Here's the towel, watch it, there's only one." Lelouch handed over the fluffy material.

C.C. eyed the thing, "I have to share it with you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Don't pass your germs over." Lelouch retorted.

C.C. just grabbed the white towel and ignored the raven haired boy's comment, "And the toiletries?"

Lelouch tossed the set of shampoo, conditioner, soap and a set of tooth paste and tooth brush. "Hurry up, I'm tired already."

They both took turns to shower and change into sleep wears. Ironically, their sleepwear were a couple PJs. Lelouch's one was light blue with stars and C.C.'s one was salmon pink with the same pattern. Both of them shrugged at their outfits but stared at the empty space that was going to be their room.

"How are we going to sleep…?" C.C. asked looking at the hard wooden floor.

"Just lay on the floor, what else?" Lelouch just tiredly sat on the floor and used his piled up clothes as his pillow. "Sleep already, witch."

C.C. rolled her eyes and went to Lelouch's side and laid down, using her clothes as a pillow too.

"It's chilly…" She said quietly looking at Lelouch.

"Yea, nothing we can do about it." Lelouch said facing his wife.

That night was the first time they slept facing each other. Though they had to sleep on the hard floor with no proper pillow or quilt to keep them warm, by morning, they were in each other's arms.

Very much warm and cozy.

And then…

* * *

**a/n And then you'll have to wait until the next chapter! Whoohoo! Longest chapter yet! I am not going to promise you a two week update, I'll try my best to though... Anyways, about Luciano Bradley, I don't know why but I just don't like him XD And the meat incident was inspired by my friend's teacher's very own experience, which was nothing like what this idiot couple did but the butcher knife was pointed at him when he was going to take a snap of the meat XD This whole chapter was made for Lelouch and C.C. to bond and bond they will ;D A little torture here and there but who's complaining anyways? And Tamaki's an idiot xD**

**Hint for next chapter, Ivory is finally appearing and not in a flashback form!**

**Now, the replies to my dear reviewers:**

**patleon909 - Thanks :D Yes it did! They love their little Ivy~ Child labor would be more suited... Yes! I can't stand the crazy hordes of fangirls! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always!**

**sakurahanaalice - They have it already, the Black Rebellion and Zero Requiem specials :D I have my way to differentiate them, don't worry :) Yes, Lulu in trouble is pleasant time for all of us! Thanks a lot!**

**SombodySimplyLost - Yes, of course it'll be subtle this time round. Otherwise it'll just seem... off and fake :) OCs will be controled worry not =) Thumbs up W00T!**

**Haavu - Thanks for waiting :) Yes, it'll be used often but not in every chapter... Oh... please do some proper repairs ASAP, it will be needed very soon...**

**wi11ow - Thanks :) The other characters won't be appearing much unlike my other story, this story mostly focus on these idiot couple :)))**

**Marguerite Lily - Hi ^^ No, thank YOU for reading and appreciating! Nothing goes right with these two XD She is adorable isn't she? I love her :D Yes, everyone will love her :) Thanks again ^^**

**RaveOn21 - LOL! I'm glad you like it :D**

**Jumper Knight17 - Yes, long... Total mess on both parts XD Thanks for reading!**

**Fuuko96 - YES CRACK! Oh, thanks for reminding me but I always write like that and never face problems... Hm... Thanks, I hope I didn't forget them this time :) Makasi ^^**

**ChainedHs2rt - Thanks for the compliment :) I appreciate it! I'm glad you enjoy it :D**

**.red .rose .019 - Madam ? XD Thanks for the bubbly review! ROCK ON YESH!**

**ayame028 - thanks :)**

**p0p-ViRg097 - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it :D It's okay, it's not like it's very humorous. Fighting! :DDD**

**gundamseeddestiny - Thanks :) Yes, they love Ivy very much~**

**xjakx -He isn't dead YET XD He will be soon if this keeps up LOL!**

**There you go! Pray my dear, so that I can update earlier! That's it, I'm out!**

**Toodles.**


	5. To Kiss is

**a/n I AM SO SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY *prostrates till the floor is crushed* I know it's been two months, yes I know that! BUT please understand that early last month I started college and had to take time getting used to the new experience, plus I had to manage my time since most of my classes are early ones which requires me to wake up early which results in me needing to sleep late. I also recently got projects and assignments to do so I have been busy. Also I changed my laptop from PC to Mac so it takes time to get used to it and install programs. Only this week then I got a holiday so, so, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME DX!**

**Here's the good thing, our favorite couple will have great progress in this chapter. But Haavu, I need you to commence The Scream by the end of the chapter...**

**Well then, enough of my rants (for now). on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass!

* * *

**

**Turn 05. To Kiss is…**

The next morning was surprisingly silent, no arguments, no insults being thrown, nothing. It was frighteningly silent. C.C. was busy pretending to be interested in the window near the stairs and Lelouch was busy looking pillars idly.

What idiots.

_What's with my heart? Why is it beating so hard? Am I sick? Oh god, I'm too young for this! I need to go to a cardio specialist when I get out of this place! _Lelouch was busy panicking to notice that his expression was changing rapidly.

C.C. on the other hand, was looking at the raven haired boy's change of expression from curiosity to worry to panic to determination, _How the hell did I manage to marry this idiot…? But then when I saw him this morning I didn't kick him or anything… In fact, I just woke up and stared at him…_

_Several hours ago…_

_C.C. stirred in her sleep, before freezing when she felt an arm around her frame._

Who the hell?

_C.C. looked at the person whose arms were wrapped around her and she immediately became rigid. The other person opened his eyes and gave out the same reaction. Lelouch's eyes were so wide that even laser disks lost to its size._

What did I do to her? What happened last night? My clothes! _Lelouch immediately checked to see if he was still clothed and let out a sigh of relief, _THANK GOD. I'm still how I was last night… OH SHIT! WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO ME NOW? SHE'S GOING TO- TO- TO- BRACE YOURSELF LELOUCH!

_Lelouch prepared himself to receive a beating, this time making sure to protect his head with his arms. But the beating never came and Lelouch wondered if his wife broke._

_C.C. rigidly stood up and silently went to the restroom with her clothes, not sparing the confused man a glance which made Lelouch even more confused._

_As soon as C.C. finished bathing, Lelouch went in and cleaned himself. Both of them didn't say a single word to each other and waited to be picked up._

That was three hours ago.

What idiots indeed.

"AHA!"

C.C. jumped at the sudden loud noise, it had been silent since morning so the sudden scream from Lelouch had shocked her more that it does normally. Unfortunately C.C. wasn't paying attention to her footing and slipped down the stairs.

"Ah…"

"C.C.!"

THUD!

"My… you both sure are energetic in the morning…"

The couple looked at the three figures at the door, Ivy covered her eyes but still could see through her fingers, "Eeew, Mama, Papa~"

Charles broke into a grin, "It seems like we came at a bad time, Marianne. VIVI! LET'S GO!"

Ivy pumped her fists, "YES! GRANDPAPA! By the way, Grandpapa, what were Papa and Mama doing?"

Marianne placed a finger to her lips, "Your Mama and Papa were making siblings for you, Ivy dear!"

BANG!

"DON'T MISLEAD MY DAUGHTER!" Lelouch screamed banging the door open.

Charles laughed and gave his flustered son a big pat on the back, "REROSHO! Chill! How about breakfast, hm? Surely you are hungry!"

Right on que, the raven haired young man's stomach growled and his mother laughed, "And, C.C. should be hungry too right? Why don't you have brunch with us?"

C.C. just quietly nodded and picked Ivy up, "Good morning, Ivy. Did you miss Mama?"

Ivy hugged her mother tightly, "Yes! Ivy missed Mama a lot!"

"How about Papa? Don't you miss Papa at all?" Lelouch asked hysterically.

"Of course Ivy missed Papa too! Papa!" Ivy opened her tiny arms and hugged her father.

"IVY!"

"PAPA!"

"IVYYY!"

"PAPAAA!"

"I-"

"Lelouch honey, you shouldn't scream so early in the morning! Now come on, Mommy is parched and she wants some fresh juice." Marianne said smiling while walking towards the black limousine waiting for them at the gate.

Lelouch and C.C. were quiet towards each other on the way to the restaurant, Lelouch were busy telling his parents about the design of their little chateau and C.C.'s attention was taken by the little bundle of joy sitting between the two young adults.

Since they were actually enemies, it wasn't weird to other people that they weren't conversing with each other. But the couple themselves were bothered by an unknown feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

After what felt like eternity, they finally reached the restaurant. It was a relatively small family restaurant... for the rich society to hang around in.

"Welcome to Pisa Garden! Five people is it?"

Charles grinned, "Actually, could make it three and two? Place the tables as far away from each other as you can."

The couple of genius idiots didn't understand the hidden agenda behind Charles' actions and just followed the waiter that was in charged of them.

"Here are the menus, if you are ready to order please call me, my name is Ougi." The waiter gestured to his name tag that had 'Ougi Kaname' written on it.

"I think we can just order right now." C.C. said not looking at Lelouch.

Ougi blinked at the couple, "Ah, alright... So what would you like to eat?"

"Classic omelet."

Lelouch and C.C. glared at each other but C.C. spoke first, "Don't go around copying people."

"As if! You are the one copying me, you copy cat!" Lelouch yelled at the green haired girl.

Ougi sweat dropped at the couple, _What a weird couple... _"So what will you eat...?"

The couple flipped over the menu and once again told the waiter what they wanted to eat.

"Chicken sandwich with extra tomato."

Lelouch glared at his wife, "Pick something else!"

Ougi quickly scribbled down the order and left when he saw C.C. give the raven haired narcissist a threatening look.

"What are you looking at, witch?"

"What? I'm not allowed to look?"

"You are allowed, but don't look at me."

"Oh? what makes you think I'm looking at you? I'm looking at your right."

"There's no one on my right."

"Did I say right, I mean behind."

Lelouch gritted his teeth, "Stop talking nonsense!"

Ivy, who was sitting with her grandparents, innocently asked them, "Grandpapa, why are Papa and Mama making noise? Are they fighting?"

Marianne broke into a devilish grin, "No, no, Ivy honey, your Papa and Mama are being lovey dovey!"

Ivy's eyes brightened, "Really? I get it! So every time they make noises like that they are being lovey dovey!"

Charles patted the little brunette's head, "THAT'S RIGHT VIVI! YOU ARE SMART! HAR HAR HAR!"

Ivy joined in the laughter with her cute voice, "Grandpapa, you're too loud, HAR HAR HAR!"

"HAR HAR HAR! DON'T MIND IT, VIVI!"

* * *

"SAY WHAT?"

"it's to compensate what happened last time, even Ivy agrees!"

"But-"

"No buts! This is your first date! It was taken over by Ivy, so go and have a date!"

Lelouch rubbed his temples before thinking of a good excuse, "W-we don't have a change of clothes! We can't wear what we wore yesterday even if we took shower!"

"Worry not Darling! Your Mommy had prepared the clothes! See?" Marianne had a devious smile plastered on her porcelain face as she held out a bag of clothes.

"YOU PLANNED THIS?" Lelouch screamed at his parents.

Charles laughed, "REOROSHO SONNY DEAR! JUST TAKE YOUR WIFE AND GO EAT EACH OTHER'S FACE ALREADY!"

The young couple immediately blushed at the loud comment of the large man and Lelouch used all of his strength to prevent himself from murdering the aristocrat.

"Go have your date Papa, Mama! I will stay at home and be a good girl! I won't bother you date again so SHOO!" The little brunette innocently told her parents, leaving them speechless at the child.

Marianne kept her smile, "See? Even Ivy knows what is best! Now change and GET GOING."

* * *

**Lelouch POV**

"I can't believe this..."

I groaned and stopped myself from hitting my head on the wall, why of all people must this happen to me? Not only was I stuck with the witch yesterday, now I'm once again forced to go on a date with her again! Someone must really LOVE me up there...

I was forced to change into another outfit, which wasn't so bad in my opinion. It was just a normal long sleeved dress shirt which was purple and just a pair of black jeans. I had asked for a pair of fresh socks, hoping that Mom had forgotten it. Well she didn't, damn that woman for remembering the details!

C.C. on the other hand, wore a completely different look. She donned a black knitted dress that reached her thighs and brown stockings, she kept her high heels. He hair was swept to one side and was loosely tied with a band.

Yes, I know, what a couple right? We match each other right? Yeah, yeah, yeah. AS IF.

Maybe if she doesn't try to drive me crazy I wouldn't mind being with her. If only she'd be more sweet and polite, I might have accepted marrying her just well. But the fact is that we are completely not compatible!

Well, last night was okay I guess, minus the hugging in our sleep part. I did not plan that one, I didn't even know who started that since I was asleep.

Actually, how did that happen? Did she started or did I? Wait, what's wrong with my heart? It's beating so fast… OH MY GOD! I AM SICK!

I clutched my head and crouched.

"Oi, do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

I looked up and saw the witch looking at me while crossing her arms. "Hospital?"

"The psych ward."

What?

"Someone help me, there's a crazy man here who's also idiotic."

I stood up, "WHO'S THE CRAZY ONE YOU CRAZY WITCH!"

"You are."

I looked at her frustrated, not knowing what to say to her.

"Let's just go. Where to?" She said bored and I sighed.

"Whatever." I just wanted to get this day over with already.

"You decide. Aren't you the guy here? Shouldn't you have your own principal?" The damn witch said waving her hand.

I sighed and counted, "We already went to watch movies last time, we ate brunch... How about we go to the library then?"

The witched raised her eyebrows, "You go to libraries?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I go to libraries. Any problem with that?"

"Not at all, I just thought you don't read books." The witch shrugged and turned around, "Well? Let's go to the library then."

We arrived at the library not long later and we decided to spilt up and find books to read according to our own tastes. I thank myself for suggesting this idea, reading books calm me down and gives me an escape from the hectic life I am living.

Finally after searching through different columns and shelves, I found the book to read.

I was about to reach for it when another hand came in contact with the book. A very familiar pale hand.

"I saw it first." I muttered. Not now, why does this have to happen even when I'm in my haven? WHY?

"Yeah, right. I saw this book first and I am going to read it." The witch attempted to grab the book quickly but I held on to it.

"No! First breakfast, now this? Stop copying me already!"

"Excuse me? YOU are the one copying me. Now be a gentleman already and let me get the book."

"NO!"

We had another staring contest as each one of us refused to let the damn book go. Like hell I'm going to let the witch win. No way!

We stood there holding onto the book for god knows how long until the librarian saw us and suggested a very crazy idea.

"Excuse me, are you a couple?"

"Married." The both of us answer not looking at the librarian and continued our staring contest.

"OH! The you can just share the book, now can't you?"

We both dumbly looked at the librarian.

"How do you share a book?" I asked.

The librarian smiled, "It shouldn't be hard, I'm sure you both can figure it out."

"Huh..."

"We you heard what she said. Share if you aren't going to give me the book."

"You're taking her advice?"

"Well why not? After all we both seem to be interested in this book so much that neither one of us can let it go. So rather than fighting over it, we could share."

I looked at the witch before finally agreeing to the dreaded idea, "Fine, let's get a seat then."

* * *

It seems like whoever that control fate is in a mood to make mine miserable. Other wise I wouldn't have to go through all this, this, this crap!

Yes, I may be overly dramatic at times but this is really just too much!

Why you ask?

THERE IS NOT A SINGLE SEAT IN THIS RIDICULOUSLY LARGE LIBRARY!

"Please, you are ever so dramatic, it's impossible that there is not one single available seat in this library."

I _really _want to strangle my dear wife, for it is impossible for someone NOT to see that there are NO seat AVAILABLE.

"You see, there's a seat right there. A sofa even."

My eyes went towards the direction C.C. was pointing at and glared at her, "One seat."

"Yup, one seat."

"Are you mentally impaired, witch? There are two of us here, how are we going to sit when there is only one seat!"

"Then you stand behind me or even better, stay in a corner."

"As if! I am the man of the house! It's a must for me to seat!"

"If you are a man, then you should be gentle and let me seat."

"A wife should serve her husband and allow him to sit!"

"It's it supposed to be ladies first?"

"You are not a lady!"

"Then you are not a man."

"The both of you again? Please don't make any noise. This is a library. You are bothering other people here." The librarian said in a hushed tone.

"Shut up! We are facing a crisis here regarding on who is going to sit!" The both of us said in unison.

The librarian grew a dark aura, "WHAT A RIDICULOUS THING! SHARE THE DAMN SEAT ALREADY! YOU ARE MARRIED, SHARING IS SOMETHING USUAL FOR YOU! DAMN YOU YOUNG PEOPLE THESE DAYS!"

Damn she's scary…

The both of us looked at her, processing the words she just spoke.

"I guess we could share… But how?" I asked.

"Figure it out yourself! Your wife can seat on your lap!" The librarian pointed at the witch.

The witch looked at me and I sighed, "This is probably the stupidest thing ever…"

I sat down and the witch proceeded to sit on my lap, how we did it is up to your imagination but believe me it was really uncomfortable. Then we started to read, the witch was the one who held the book while all I had to do was keep her stable by lightly holding her waist.

We didn't even finish the first page and we already were facing difficulties.

Like what you ask? She and I have different reading speed, I'd like to refer my reading skill as relatively normal while the damn witch read with the speed of light!

"Hey! I haven't finished yet! Flip it back!"

"So slow…"

"Excuse me, you are the fast one here. My reading speed is relatively normal."

"Admit it, you read slower than a snail."

"Snails don't read literature, witch."

"Done already?"

"Yes, NOW you may turn the page."

It happened over and over again until C.C. finally slowed down and gave me a break and I finally had peace surrounding me, despite a weight on my lap.

"I'm surprised you read this kind of books, witch."

"Likewise, boya. I thought you were too busy noticing yourself in the mirror to read."

"_EXCEEEUSE _me, I read plenty of books mind you. Even cook books."

"Oh?"

"What? I don't look like someone who reads cook books?"

C.C. nodded and I gave her a smug smile, "Believe me, I do."

"Huh…"

HUH? THAT'S IT?

"I never thought we actually have some things in common…"

"YOU read cookbooks?" This time I was the one surprised, the witch reads cookbooks! "What do you do with them? Drool on it?"

"How rude, I read it to learn the recipes."

"WHAT?" I stared at her.

C.C. closed the book and stood up, "Well then, what should we read now?"

I stood up and the both of us walked towards the corridors again, while walking we actually had a decent conversation and discussed about what to read next.

"Hmmm… What we should we read?"

"I don't know… Any ideas?"

"We already finished the literature one, so that's out of question."

"You're right, there is no fun in ready the same book of the same genre. I wonder what else we could read. I already went through the art area just now and nothing interesting came up. What about you?"

I thought for a while, "Well I didn't see anything interesting either… Well we could—OOF!"

I bumped on the witch because she stopped to look at something and she almost fell due to the sudden force and I had to quickly pull her arm and catch her so she wouldn't fall. That caused us to end up in an awkward position, of course when others see it we look like a pair of teens with raging hormones that had to just show PDA in a library.

Why do you ask? Well, I had my arms around the witch and she clung on to me, my back had hit the shelf and made a quite loud thud.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…"

Our eyes met and I seemingly had no control of my body as I leaned in.

"EHEM! Th-this is a library! Please refrain from doing inappropriate actions!"

The both of us whipped our head and there stood the same librarian from just now. I didn't know what she was doing but she probably wanted to return a book or something and saw us… hugging.

We immediately let go of each other and I pretended to check some books out while C.C. pulled a book out of the shelf in attempt to feign innocent and began reading on the spot.

I cleared my throat and went towards C.C. looking away from the glaring librarian.

What the hell was that just now…? I just leaned in and what, what, what the HELL? NO LELOUCH, NO! Aren't you supposed to hate her? But she can actually possess some of my hobbies so it should be okay to- NO, NO, NO! OH GOD NO! I HATE HER, yes, yes, I hate her…

Yes, I hate her… a bit.

* * *

**C.C. POV**

Finally the annoying librarian went away after I took a book from the shelf and pretended reading while the narcissist pretended to read along with me.

"Finally she left…"

I rolled my eyes an then something caught it, a very interesting thing.

"Wait, you are really reading that?"

I shrugged, "Why not, it looked interesting."

Lelouch took a peek at what I was reading, "No kidding, you actually read these kinds of things?"

"What I told you didn't I? Besides, you said you also read cook books." I checked the recipe I was looking at out. Hm… not bad.

"Yes, well guess what? I cook."

I struggled not to laugh and he huffed, "Don't give me that, I do know how to cook. Heck I can even bake pizza!"

"You're lying. YOU can make pizza?" I nearly dropped my jaws, THE Lelouch Lamperouge can do THAT?

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I can."

"Oh you're just saying that." I said shaking my head and continued reading the recipe of a pasta.

"Humph, you are just jealous that my cooking skills are better than that of yours." The brat smiled smugly at me and crossed his arms in a deviant way.

"Yeah right, MY skills are above yours. You're just bluffing." I crossed my arms as well all the while holding on to the book.

"Hah! As if! How will you prove that then?"

"By challenging you." I said smirking.

"OOOOH? YOU are challenging ME? How?"

"By cooking at your place."

"WHAT? MY PLACE? I'm so done for it, my kitchen will be a victim!"

So dramatic… I rolled my eyes and dragged Lelouch by his hand.

"Wait! You're serious?"

"Why yes, of course. Now we are going to borrow this book and I will make this pasta while you bake me a pizza. We'll see who does better. Though I doubt you'll win." I said the last part teasingly, knowing that he'll get pissed.

"WELL! If you put it like that, I accept your challenge! There is no way I am going to lose to YOU!"

"Ah? Is that so? Then shall we go to the supermarket and buy the ingredients?"

"You bet!"

* * *

We took the taxi to the supermarket and got all needed ingredients, after that we went over to Lelouch's place. Strangely there was no one at home except the maids and butler so we kind of had the place to ourselves.

I kicked off my heels since they were starting to hurt and walked barefoot towards the kitchen. I haven't really had the chance to tour the place since all this time I never bothered to.

The whole kitchen was quite simple, the walls were made out of red bricks while the counters and cabinets were made of light colored and the floor was made of wood.

"Where is the apron?" I turned to ask Lelouch who was walking over from the living room.

"Next to the cabinet, could you get me the purple one?"

I walked over to a large cabinet and took a dark purple apron, "Wow… You even have your name on your apron. What are you, a grade school student?"

Lelouch grunted and grabbed the apron, "Why do you care?"

"I don't." I said before taking a white apron but returned it immediately, "Even Nunnally has an apron…"

"You do too, actually. Nunnally had one done for you. She said just in case you come over. Who knew she was right." Lelouch said grabbing an amber colored apron that clearly had my name on it.

I looked at the thing and looked at Lelouch, "Well, I suppose I should thank Nunnally then."

"Of course you should."

I nodded and put on the apron, after that I proceeded to prepare the ingredients for the pasta.

"Just you wait C.C., I'll show you I rock."

"Yeah, just try."

Sparks flew, and when I say that I don't mean it in a good way.

"Oh god, world war three is going to be triggered by a witch in my kitchen"

"Watch it, boya. You might start it yourself."

* * *

"I'm impressed…"

"I could say so myself…"

"It seems like you weren't bullshitting when you said you cook."

"Now when did I ever bullshit?"

"All the time."

"You picking a fight with me, witch?"

I smirked and shrugged, "If that's how you are going to put it. Though I was merely expressing my thoughts to you."

I saw Lelouch took a deep breath as if trying to kill his killing intent and nearly laughed. Luckily I didn't, I was sure he was nearing his limit and he might just snap. No one wants to see pieces of Lelouch around the kitchen.

"Why don't we just start eating? I don't want to murder you… just yet."

I smirked but didn't say anything and took a seat. I had spent time here, once or twice before but ever since Ivy entered our lives I had been coming to this place often, after school or once I came before going to school together with Lelouch. I suppose the same goes for Lelouch, up till our sudden—dreadful marriage he had never came to my place. Well that's normal, since we are practically mortal enemies. Even so, he only comes to pick me up and go to school, not to visit me or anything and also because his mother had asked him to do so. Not that I want him to anyways, but now he comes often because of Ivy.

"I suppose it was a good idea for us to live together…"

Lelouch stared at me for a while with a blank face, "Huh?"

"Ivy."

"Oh… What?"

I sighed, "Shall I explain in a way that a _genius _like you would understand? Ivy has been moving from your place to mine for several times already. It's not good for a child to live in two different places, they won't have a place named home."

"I suppose you have a point… Father said the renovation will take two months, seeing that they have began working today the moment we passed over the designs. He pulled some strings and has people working night and day, he wants this to finish as soon as possible I suppose.

I nodded, apparently I've been doing that a lot lately, "Shall we start? I want to taste that pizza you made, see if it actually taste just as good as it looks."

"But of course! I made it after all! I will be delicious! YOUR pasta on the other hand…"

I raised my eyebrow and haughtily said, "Eat it first before commenting, _boya_. You don't want to get all arrogant and ending up admitting defeat."

"I won't."

"We'll see…"

I took a piece of the pizza Lelouch made, it looked tasty and smelled tasty but after all it needs to be tasted in order for me to know whether it's nice or not. Hmph, will he be able to beat Pizza Hut?

…It seems like I misjudged the narcissistic brat… He actually can make good pizza, I'm genuinely surprised. This can actually take on Pizza Hut.

"I'm surprised, boya. You actually are true to your words."

Lelouch scoffed, "Of course! I am AMAZING!"

I rolled my eyes, "I will admit that your pizza is delicious."

Lelouch seemed surprised at my words, well he better be since I don't just give compliments like Jacob stripping his shirt off at anytime possible.

"Then I will have to admit that your pasta is also delicious. Ivy will be showered with lots of delicious food, I suppose…" Lelouch said the last part jokingly and I just smirked at him.

"So aside from eating pizza, reading books, and wrecking the kitchen, what else do you do?" Lelouch suddenly asked me and I raised my eyebrows.

"I draw, I guess. Listen to music while I'm at it." I said shrugging, I'm a designer so it makes sense that I draw now doesn't it?

"Hmm? Is that so? What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Classics, and jazz… Pop sometimes but it's really hard to find good pop songs nowadays…"

Lelouch's eyes seemed to have brightened and I found it quite amusing, "I know right? Most of them just talk about break ups and heartbreaks. You hardly hear proper love songs or anything meaningful. Especially RnB, all they talk about it sex this sex that…"

"Totally, times seemed to have destroyed the innocent songs that used to be so popular." I found myself nodding my head.

"Not only pop songs actually, some ethnic songs were taken and turned into something you'd call a disgrace to people. I once heard this piece of crap in the radio, it was a mixed of Indian music and rap! What the hell right?" Lelouch said gesturing dramatically but I found myself agreeing with him.

"It destroys the culture. Even worse is that when the 'musician' thinks that it's an appreciation towards that culture when actually the whole song is actually talking about a guy banging a girl." I shook my head.

"I'm surprised. Didn't think you'd be into these things, let along know them." Lelouch said smiling.

I smiled a little, "What do you know about me anyway?"

"True. We barely know each other after all, since we're always arguing and we never get close to each other. I'm surprised to have some things in common with you, witch." Lelouch shrugged.

"Likewise. I thought we were too different to associate with each other. But then again our circle of friends are the same…"

Lelouch chuckled and I found myself chuckling too, "Wonder."

"Since we have some things in common, it doesn't hurt if I ask a simple question. Wine or beer?" I asked a little curious.

"Totally wine, beer does weird things to my stomach. I nearly threw up the last time I took beer. What about you then?"

"Wine, I don't like the taste of beer, it's too light and when it cools down it becomes bitter." I gave a disgusted look.

"I know right? Why do people drink that hideous liquid anyways?" Lelouch waved his hands and I smirked.

Who knew he and I had many things in common? Maybe it won't be so bad after all, being married to—What the hell am I saying? Hell no, we may have things in common but his attitude I can't stand. No, no, no… There is no use of thinking like that, really. Lamperouge and I don't mix together despite our same circle of friends or hobbies.

He's a prick and I hate him for that… well a bit… I guess…

* * *

**Normal POV**

As C.C. was struggling to keep herself in the right mind so was Lelouch, both of them denying the possibility that their relationship can actually work out. Both of them were so into their own thoughts that they didn't realize that Marianne and Charles along with the whole household.

"We're hooome~~~! Le— Oh my~" Marianne gave the two a devilish grin.

"C.C.-san! You're here!" Nunnally said happily.

"MAMA!" Ivy pratically jumped from Charles' arms and into her mother's delicate ones.

"Having fun now, aren't we, Lelouch." Suzaku said slyly.

"SU-SUZAKU! Why are you here?" Lelouch asked standing up from his seat, completely flustered.

"Euphy and I joined your family just now. I heard your house's renovation has started, congrats." Then the brown haired Japanese eyed the couple before giving them a sly grin, "Maybe that's not the only thing I should congratulate you…"

"HUH? What do you mean by that?" Lelouch yelled at his best friend.

"Sugar bear, don't tease him~ Let him realize it himself!" Euphy said tugging at her boyfriend's sleeve.

"You're right, sweet pumpkin! Sorry to bother you, brother, we're leaving!" Suzaku waved at the dumbfounded Lelouch.

"WHO'S YOUR BROTHER, HUH?"

"Don't mind it, sonny! Just get yourselves laid already, eh? HAR HAR HAR!" Charles said whacking his raven haired son's shoulder.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF MY DAUGTHER!" Said raven haired son yelled at the large man in attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"YES, YES, YES." Charles said waving his hands casually while still grinning like an idiot.

"Lelouch honey, Mommy's going to leave with your noisy Daddy okay? You should send C.C. home! Have your sweet time! No one gets pregnant okay? Oh actually, it wouldn't be so bad if someone gets pregnant, wouldn't it Ivy?" Marianne said smiling at the brunette before opening her arms to carry her.

Ivy nodded and moved over to her grandmother's arm, "Mama, you said when you come home I get to sleep with you? You said so!"

The green haired girl sighed, "Yes, Ivy, I said so. Don't scream, it's not polite."

Lelouch sighed and patted his daughter's head, "Get your stuffs, Ivy. Papa is going to send you and Mama home soon."

"OKAY!"

The crowd left the area and Lelouch finished his dinner with his demanding wife which was simple cut short since it was getting late already.

"I suppose it's time to leave, I'll go get Ivy." C.C. said turning away before walking towards the living room.

The raven haired boy turned away to walk towards the car port, somehow something doesn't feel right at that moment.

* * *

The black Bentley that belonged to Lelouch pulled over just right in front of C.C.'s mansion, the raven haired Lamperouge, being the gent he was, opened the door for C.C. Another reason for the gesture was because there was a little brunette stuck to the green haired witch, asleep.

"Thanks…"

"Hm…"

The couple silently walked towards the main door, no one spoke and the walk seemed to have lasted forever and very awkward for some reason.

Finally they reached the steps and a maid bowed before greeting them, "Welcome home, Mistress C.C. Good evening, Master Lelouch."

Both of them nodded at the maid and C.C. handed Ivy over, "Take her to her room."

"As you wish, M'lady." The maid gently carried the sleeping three year old and managed to bowed before leaving the two alone.

C.C. turned to face Lelouch who was looking at her, seemingly nervous, "Today was fun, I guess. At least we didn't kill each other."

Lelouch handed Ivy's stuffs to C.C. and placed his hands in his pocket to look casual, "Yeah, I guess. Well, now that I've completed my mission, I'll be leaving."

"Wait."

Lelouch raised his eyebrows and turned around, what oh what could the witch want?

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Lelouch patted his pockets, "Uh… Am I?"

C.C. casually pointed to her right cheek, but oh the raven haired pretty boy didn't get her meaning.

"Huh?"

"A goodnight kiss."

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?"

"What? Married couples normally do that."

"Do we look like a relatively normal married couple?"

"Even non-relatively normal couple at least kiss goodnight. Now quit stalling and just do it."

Lelouch was absolutely flustered but he was also absolutely tempted to give the damn goodnight kiss, "Argh dammit!"

C.C. was then suddenly pulled over and a little accident happened, instead of crashing into the pale skin of C.C.'s cheek, Lelouch crashed his lips into the pale lips of C.C.

It wasn't the first time their lips touched, no it wasn't. But the shock received was far greater than the first time they touched lips.

They quickly broke apart but soon crashed lips again, this time out of impulse due to the sudden pleasure of kissing.

Lelouch pulled away and blushed like mad, "H-h-h-wh-what?"

"You did that on purpose." C.C. said, panting a little.

"I did not!"

"Did to."

"NO! W-Who asked for a goodnight kiss?"

"Who missed and landed elsewhere?"

"You turned around!"

"I did not. You missed. And you initiated kiss number 2."

"EXCUSE ME—I NEVER—"

"Hello, C.C."

The both of them turned around at behind them stood a silver haired young lady with crystal clear blue eyes, perfectly poised.

"Ivy…?"

"Who?"

"Hello, Lelouch. We never met, I'm Ivory Blanc, C.C.'s dear cousin."

"Dear my ass…" C.C. muttered under her breath.

"Oh… Yes, uh… nice to meet you. Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch held out his hand and shook Ivy's delicate ones.

Ivory smiled, "The pleasure is mine. I hope you'll take care of me from now on."

Lelouch blinked, "Eh?"

"What are you planning, Ivy." C.C. said seriously.

"Oh nothing… I'm just here to claim my man." Ivory said simply while smiling.

C.C. furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Lelouch before gasping slightly and looked at Ivory.

"That's right C.C. I'm here for Lelouch Lamperouge, I am after all the first one to be offered marriage with him. I heard you aren't doing so well so here I am, prepared to take the offer." Ivy said calmly all the while smiling.

* * *

**a/n Screams anyone? Yes? No? How many of you are unimpressed? Honestly I find this chapter boring but you judge it. I'm going to be honest right now, I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'm guessing it won't be as often as before now that I restarted school. It might take a whole month to see you all again, I'm sorry. Oh and I should tell you that this story will end in 5 more chapters. *gasp* So fast, yes I know. I'm not great with humor so I can't make it last long like Some Little Lunacy.**

**Moving on towards my lovely reviewers!**

**patleon909 - Nah, I'm not THAT evil x) Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it. Charles like to torture people, in any universe XD yes, well the only person I could find to fit in that role was him, because he's the crazy one :) Thank you for reviewing as always, and being the first to do so too!**

**kryuzei - Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**ayame028 - Yes, Anya made a good point :) Thanks!**

**RaveOn21 - XD Come back, come back! ALL of my chapters end with mild cliffies to major cliffies!**

**Angel of Light and Hope - Their daughter appears most of the time so don't worry about her :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**xjakx - Thanks!**

**Marguerite Lily - Hello~ Thanks, I'm glad you like it :) Yes, fabulous grannies! Well, they are going to be stubborn up till they are apart from each other! Tamaki was stupid XD Thanks a lot Marguerite :)**

**zeroXxX - Hahaha, be patient please~**

**Darth Writer55 - Tamaki and meat just goes x) Trust me, they will NOT kill each other but there will be blood... muahahaha. Thanks for reading!**

**C. - Thanks :) I really appreciate you putting this in a community too :)))**

**Jumper Knightof17 - Yes, yes, they are weird! They just happened to find each other as source of warmth x) Thanks for reading!**

**Haavu - LOL it's not a word but never mind... Commence The Scream. Yes, he is, isn't he? The repairs better work NOW, cuz I'm sure you need it. Never use flying monkeys any more... thanks as always!**

**SombodyLost - Why yes, they are... If only they stop trying to murder each other... Well, not as predictable, since that didn't happen. ;D Nah, no sex will be involved... just yet.**

**WoLfZ101 - Thanks :)**

**LacksCommonSense - Thanks, yes I love little Vivi :) I tried to update soon, I'm sorry :(**

**autofall99 - Sorry for the long wait then...**

**.red .rose .019 - I'm sorry for the long wait _ Yes, I have been busy as of late. Thanks as always! **

**CeroCero143 - Thanks for reading, I hope I didn't make you wait too long.**

**chichi511 - I'm sorry for the wait! Thanks for the awesomeness XD**

**Well that's it, folks! I'll see you when I can! If things goes well, I have another fic coming but I might just change it to another fanfic for another manga.**

**Toodles.**


End file.
